Se Busca Pareja
by Teo Dash
Summary: Ha Iniciado Un concurso donde 5 Chicos y 5 Chicas no se podran ver, pero si conocerse y se formaran parejas mientras se van haciendo preguntas y respondiento, Conducido por Kusanagi y Maki
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Iniciando el concurso**

Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, este es nuestra primer edición de su programa, SE BUSCA PAREJA- Decía el presentador fuera del lugar- y para animar su programa queda con ustedes el simpático, el carismático, el chistoso y el que ya se merecía su propio fic, Kusaaaaanagi.

Hola a todos publico presente, se les agradece su audiencia es un honor conducir este programa, bueno ya empecemos les diré como será este concurso- Dijo Kusanagi presentándose y empezó a narrar el concurso-

Bueno este concurso se trata de 5 chicos y 5 chicas cada uno de los participantes tendrán la voz distorsionada para que no sepan quienes son, y los chicos estarán de un lado y las chicas del otro, serán divididos por esta gran pared para que no se vean (dijo Kusanagi señalando una pared), además de que nadie de los 10 participantes a tenido novio ni novia nunca así que es su primera vez, podrán hacer preguntas de todo tipo a cada uno entre chicos y chicas, y participaran en concursos y sabremos mas de ellos, pero recuerden no se verán la cara chicos con chicas hasta que el concurso se termine eso significa hasta que todas las personas tengan una pareja, cuando un chico aya hallado a su pareja ideal diga la palabra Encontré y inmediatamente ambos se levantaran y se darán un beso para oficializar la pareja el concurso termina cuando ya todas las parejas estén formadas bueno empecemos aquí vienen nuestros 5 chicos- decía Kusanagi mientras los 5 chicos y las 5 Chicas (Todos estaban vendados para no verse).

Bueno chicos todos están sentados- Pregunto Kusanagi

SIIII- Respondieron Todos

Bueno pues quítense la venda- Dijo Kusanagi

Bien No se pueden ver chicos con chicas hasta que quieran formar la pareja pero si pueden hacerse preguntas y cosas así, bueno empecemos, sus voces han sido distorsionadas así que no se conocerán solo se pueden ver chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos pero no se digan los nombres o quedan descalificados bueno empecemos con presentarnos primero el Chico Numero 1- Dijo Kusanagi

Hola a Todos, Uau que raro me oigo jejeje, bueno soy un chico muy alegre me gusta pelear pero no es todo escribo poemas aunque no lo crean y salir conmigo seria lo mejor que les pasaría en la vida- Dijo El Sujeto 1 (Kyo)

Muy bien sujeto uno, ahora el sujeto numero dos- Decía Kusanagi

Hola bueno soy un chico que alardea un poco pero no es por puro gusto, soy muy fuerte y muy guapo aunque alguna gente diga que no conseguiré novia nunca y por eso vine aquí- Dijo El Sujeto 2 (Ash)

Ahora El Sujeto Numero 3- Decía Kusanagi

Yo nada mas vine aquí por que mi padre me obligo, dice que si no consigo novia me quedare solo el resto de mi vida, y no tendrá un heredero del clan nuestro y por eso vine aquí, ah y en cuanto a mi soy un sujeto solitario pero muy guapo- Dijo El Sujeto 3 (Iori)

Muy bien, ahora el sujeto Numero 4- Dijo Kusanagi

Bueno yo vine aquí por que necesito tener una novia aunque no me vendría mal una chica que conozco pero es muy aniñada y por eso una vez me llevaron preso por que pensaron que me gustaba salir con niñas menores pero le explique al policía que ella tenia 16 años pero era aniñada, y Salí libre y vine a probar suerte aquí, ah y soy tan guapo que si me ven sin camisa mas de una babea- Dijo El Sujeto 4 (K)

Bueno ahora vamos con el último chico El Sujeto Numero 5- Dijo Kusanagi

Bueno yo vengo aquí para encontrar una novia que me mantenga por que yo soy indigente y aparte estoy solo, ah y soy Rubio XD- Dijo El Sujeto Numero 5 (Terry)

Oye yo también soy vago amigo chócalas- Dijo K Y Terry chocando las manos

Y Yo también soy Rubio chócalas- Dijo Ash Y Terry chocando las manos

Bueno pues ya basta amigos ya los chicos se presentaron mas adelante empezaremos, pero primero conozcamos a las 5 chicas para ello mi compañera Chizuru con ustedes- Dijo Kusanagi cediéndole el momento a Chizuru.

Bueno hola amigos y amigas, ya los chicos se han presentado, pero vamos a ver a estas solteras que están buscando pareja- Dijo Chizuru- Bien empecemos con la chica numero 1.

Ola muy buenos días yo vine aquí por que el chico que me gusta tiene novia y quiero sacarlo de mi mente para poder seguir con mi vida, soy de pelo morado y muy bonita- Decía la chica numero 1 (Athena)

OH Pobre chica yo le daría una paliza a ese chico- Kyo en su mente

Bien ahora vamos con la chica numero Dos- Dijo Chizuru

Hola Espero estén bien, yo vine aquí por que quiero conseguir novio por que estoy muy sola, y espero sea uno de los dos rubios por que me atraen los rubios- Decía La chica 2 (Elizabeth)

OH Espero ser yo, Esa chica me parece conocida- Ash en su mente

Bueno ahora vamos con la chica Numero 3- Dijo Chizuru

Solo vine por que mi padre también me obligo dice que necesito amor, Si como no- Decía la chica numero 3 (Leona)

Esa chica se oye muy fría en lo que dice, eso me gusta- Iori en su mente

La cuarta chica- Dijo Chizuru

Hola como están todos estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí es un honor, pero bueno vine aquí por que el chico que me gusta piensa que soy muy pequeña para el y cuando tenga novio se lo restregare en la cara a ese tonto- Dijo la chica 4 (Kula)

OH pero que decidida eso me parece atractivo- K En su mente

Y La ultima chica- Dijo Chizuru

Hola bueno vine aquí por que, el chico con el que quería salir es un completo vago y por eso quiero conocer otro haber si me olvido del- Dijo La chica 5 (Mary)

Ese chico debería cuidar a su pareja- Terry en su mente

Bien todos y todas ya se han presentado ahora haremos algo especial la primer fase del concurso, todos escribirán en una pizarra que les entregara mi compañera Chizuru, escribirán a donde llevarían a su primer cita a la pareja que consigan aquí Entendido- Pregunto Kusanagi

SIIIII- Respondieron todos, mientras la ayudante de Kusanagi les pasaba dando pizarras y todos empezaron a escribir algo, pasaron 2 minutos y Kusanagi les pregunto- Ya- SIIIII- Dijeron todos y mostraron su pizarra.

Bueno las cosas quedaron así:

Chico 1 (Kyo) escribiste: La llevaría a la playa en un momento donde aiga puesta de sol

Chico 2 (Ash) escribiste: La llevaría a Cenar a un restaurante 5 estrellas

Chico 3 (Iori) escribiste: A Donde sea

Chico 4 (K) escribiste: Le daría un paseo en mi motocicleta y luego la llevaría a Cenar y por ultimo llevarla a donde solo ella y yo estemos

Chico 5 (Terry) escribiste: a comer a un restaurante pero claro de precio económico

Bueno ahora con las chicas:

Chica 1 (Athena) escribiste: A donde el quiera llevarme o donde yo quiera llevarlo

Chica 2 (Elizabeth) escribiste: Donde el y yo estemos juntos, pero si es posible a un lugar súper caro

Chica 3 (Leona) escribiste: A Donde sea

Chica 4 (Kula) escribiste: Al parque y luego que el elija

Chica 5 (Mary) escribiste: siempre y cuando no me haga pasar el ridículo puede ser en cualquier parte

Bueno pues sus respuestas serán tomadas por nuestros productores ahora otra cosa el público vote en estos momentos cual seria la mejor pareja con los botones que hay debajo de la manilla de su asiento y empiecen a votar ya- Decía Kusanagi mientras la gente empezaba a votar.

Bueno la pareja que se debería formar según los espectadores es la chica 4 con el chico 4 (K Y Kula).

SIIIIIII- Grito el público

Bueno pues hagamos algo especial chica 4 ponte la venda y Chizuru tráela hacia acá- Decía Kusanagi- Y Tu chico 4 ponte la venda y acompáñame y todos los demás también pónganse la venda para que no vean.

Ya con todos vendados y los dos (K Y Kula) en el escenario empezó a hablar Kusanagi.

Muy bien ambos deberán darle vuelta a la carta que pondré en sus bocas es lo único que separa sus labios, si se les cae beso- Dijo Kusanagi poniendo la carta en las bocas de K Y Kula.

Muy bien 1, 2,3 ahora- Gritaba Kusanagi

Empezaron a intentar darle vuelta a la carta, pero ni un minuto paso y se les callo inmediatamente ambos se besaron, pero ni siquiera se separaron cuando sus labios se tocaron ambos correspondieron el beso, Kula puso sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de K y K Puso sus manos en la cintura de Kula mientras se besaban mas fuerte cada vez, se hacia mas fuerte el beso cada vez mas y así pasaron un rato hasta que llego Kusanagi a interrumpir.

Oigan los niños los están viendo ya suéltense- Dijo Kusanagi mientras agarraba a K por la cintura y hacia que se soltara a Kula, y K ya no tenia ni aire de el gran beso que había dado.

Bueno siéntense ambos y tráiganle un baso con agua al chico 4- Gritaba Kusanagi

Bueno ya todos se sentaron bien quítense la venda- Decía Kusanagi mientras los 10 se quitaban la venda.

Amigos eres mi héroe, gracias, esa chicas besa como una diosa- Decía K, mientras al otro lado del muro Kula se ponía Roja.

Oye que más haremos- Pregunto Iori

Ha espera que a ti y a los demás les esperan cosas así- Dijo Kusanagi

Bueno ultima pregunta antes de que acabe la primera parte de el programa cuantos hijos les gustaría tener con su pareja, usen la pizarra de nuevo- Decía Kusanagi mientras todos levantaban la pizarra.

Y Las cosas quedaron así:

Chico 1 (Kyo) escribiste: 2 o 3

Chico 2 (Ash) escribiste: 1 o 2

Chico 3 (Iori) escribiste: cualquier número mientras más hijos más herederos de mi clan

Chico 4 (K) escribiste: 6 o más- este chico solo pasara jugando con su esposa a la camita- susurraba Kusanagi- Que- preguntaba K- este no nada siguiente- Dijo Kusanagi

Chico 5 (Terry) escribiste: 1 o 2

Ahora las chicas veamos:

Chica 1 (Athena) escribiste: 2 o 3

Chica 2 (Elizabeth) escribiste 1 o 2

Chica 3 (Leona) escribiste: cualquier número

Chica 4 (Kula) escribiste: Cuantos quiera mi esposo mientras mas hijos mejor- Otra como al chico 4- Decía Kusanagi en su mente

Chica 5 (Mary) escribiste: 1 o 2

Bueno amigos y amigas es todo les saluda su amigo Kusanagi y su amiga Chizuru los esperamos en la siguiente parte de Se busca pareja, quienes serán las parejas formadas, habrá mas besos, yo quiero otro- Gritaba K, cállate- le respondía Kusanagi, pues eso lo sabrá en la siguiente parte de se Busca pareja, hasta la próxima.

Oye y nosotros nos quedamos aquí- Preguntaba Terry

SI- Respondía Kusanagi

Menos mal por que no tengo donde dormir- Dijo Terry

¬¬ - Kusanagi

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Segundo programa.**

Buenos días amigos, otra semana ha pasado y venimos con su programa Se Busca pareja, Ahora para conducir su segundo programa, su presentador Kusanagi- Decía el presentador, presentándolo todo y dándole la palabra a Kusanagi.

Buenos días amigos, llego su presentador Kusanagi, espero les entretengamos, bueno como saben aquí hay 5 hombres y 5 mujeres, a los que les buscamos pareja, pero necesito la ayuda de mi compañera, de la que me creo jeje, Chizuru- Decía Kusanagi dándole la palabra a Chizuru.

Buenos días, pero bueno ya empecemos, empieza Kusanagi- Dijo Chizuru

Bien pero como saben se quedaron a dormir aquí, como no se podían ver chicos y chicas no se nos ocurrió nada mas que mantenerlos aquí, y que durmieran aquí, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo no hagan ruido, veremos que están soñando, todos siguen durmiendo, veamos que pasa en los sueños de Kyo- Decía Kusanagi poniéndole el micrófono a Kyo dormido en la boca.

No Yuki, te lo juro, yo no he ido a ningún programa de citas- Decía Kyo soñando.

Engañando a su novia, con razón soy igual que tú, veamos con K, Haber- Decía Kusanagi poniéndole el micrófono a K dormido, en la boca.

Sas, en toda la boca..- Decía K Dormido.

Sueña apuesto tonterías, Pero bueno ahora con Terry- Decía Kusanagi ahora con Terry.

Ahora me toca dormir en un basurero, era de esperarse- Decía Terry dormido.

Jajajajajaja- Se reían todos incluyendo a Kusanagi.

Ahora vamos con Iori- Dijo Kusanagi.

Te voy a matar Kyo- Decía Iori dormido.

Como siempre era de esperarse, ahora con Ash- Decía Kusanagi.

Mi esmalte de uñas se acabo, no puede ser, rápido cómprenme mas mis uñas no pueden estar sin ser decoradas- Decía Ash dormido.

Lo que me esperaba, ahora las chicas- Dijo Kusanagi poniéndole el micrófono a Kula.

Quieres un dulce- Decía Kula dormida.

Sin comentarios, mejor vamos ya despierten a los 10- Decía Kusanagi mientras tomaba un megáfono y les gritaba por medio de el- DESPIERTEN – Y todos se despertaron.

Bien creo que todo ya esta a la normalidad o por lo menos un poco, bien ahora empecemos- dijo Kusanagi- Ahora tomen sus pizarras y rápidamente díganme si tuvieran la oportunidad de viajar a un país, cual seria, contesten ya- Dijo Kusanagi.

Todo quedo así:

Chico 1 (K), Escogiste México.

Chico 2 (Kyo), Escogiste China.

Chico 3 (Terry), Escogiste Italia.

Chico 4 (Iori), Escogiste a donde sea.

Chico 5 (Ash), Escogiste Francia.

Bien ahora las chicas dirán que pregunta les pareció mejor, levanten el numero del chico que creen que tiene mejores gustos, ya- Dijo Kusanagi.

Todo quedo así:

Chica 1 (Kula) concuerda con Chico 4 (K), Entonces si son la primera pareja que se una, les daremos su primera cita a México- Dijo Kusanagi.

Chica 2 (Athena) concuerda con chico 1 (Kyo)

Chica 3 (Mary) Concuerda con chico 5 (Terry)

Chica 4 (Leona) concuerda con chico 3 (Iori)

Chica 5 (Elisabeth) concuerda con chico 2 (Ash)

Bien ahora vamos a unos pequeños comerciales, pero ya volvemos- Decía Kusanagi mientras se ponian los comerciales.

Comerciales:

Si a Kyo ya te cansases de usarlo en la kof 2002, y extrañas los poderes que tenía antes, no busques mas, a llegado como personaje oculto para KOF 2002, KUSANAGI, El personaje que es kyo pero en versión oscuro, disponible para ser desbloqueable haciendo lo siguiente.

Ponte donde esta Kyo y haz lo siguiente, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, abajo, arriba, derecha, izquierda, y listo Kusanagi aparecerá y será un buen rato de juego.

Fin de los comerciales.

Oigan no era necesario hacer ese anuncio, si todos saben que estoy desbloqueable, o al menos eso creo- Dijo Kusanagi mientras se daba cuenta de que ya habían empezado a grabar.

Ahora hemos traído a un personaje que conoce a cada chico, y hablara un poco acerca de el, recuerden nada de decir el nombre, o si no no habrá sorpresa al final.

Empecemos personaje 1, háblanos del chico 2 (Ash):

Que les puedo decir, es un poco entupido, con algo de orgullo, se pinta las uñas así que chicas tendrán como entretenerse, tiene una risa de tonto, y lo único bueno es que es el único que no es tan difícil de conquistar- Dijo Shen Woo, mientras Ash lo miraba con odio.

Ahora Personaje 2, háblanos del chico 1 (Kyo):

Un tonto completo, lo respeto es muy fuerte pero eso si, es muy inepto- Dijo Benimaru.

Ahora Personaje 3, háblanos del chico 3 (Iori):

No lo escojan, a mi y a Eiji nos dio una paliza en un torneo y nos dejo bien adoloridos, además de que seguramente si lo tienen de novio, no les dara nada romántico- Dijo Billy.

Ahora Personaje 4, háblanos del chico 4 (K):

Solo les dire una cosa, soy superior a el, pero en cuanto a el, mejor cómprense un chocolate y le pintan su cara- Dijo K9999

Ahora Personaje 5, háblanos del chico 5(Terry):

Simplemente un Vago, ustedes pagaran casi siempre- Decía Andy

Bueno ahora lo que haremos será dibujar en la pizarra, si tuvieran un hijo o hija con una de las participantes que nombre seria, les aviso, no pueden escoger ningún nombre japonés, Solo pueden escoger nombres Americanos para ver como les iría en poner un nombre americano, bueno empiecen ya...- Decía Kusanagi mientras todos empezaban a escribir en las pizarras.

Bueno y las cosas quedan haci:

Chico 1 (Kyo): escogiste el nombre- Evan

Chico 2 (Ash): escogistes el nombre- Elizabeth (era de esperarse- decía Kusanagi en su mente)

Chico 3 (Iori): escogistes el nombre- Daniela

Chico 4 (Terry): escogiste el nombre- James (este tío, es gringo hasta con los nombres- decía Kusanagi en su mente)

Chico 5 (K): escogistes el nombre- Kelly (juas, juas- Decía Kusanagi en su mente)

En el próximo programa escogerán nombres japoneses, haci que hay estarán mas tranquilos, pero lo admito buenos nombre, en especial el tuyo Iori, que original- Decía Kusanagi- Bueno ahora vamos a hacer otra cosa, para ello, Chizuru trae unos trajes de trabajadores, están en bolsas negras por lo que nadie puede ver ningún traje, daremos a cada chico 1, y lo abrirán y el traje que les toque se lo ponen y hacen un mini poema, usando palabras que tengan sentido con el traje.

Ahí les va un ejemplo- Decía Kusanagi poniéndose un traje de Doctor.

-Si amarte fuera una medicina, creo que soy la persona mas sana sin necesidad de clinica-.

Bien entendieron- Decía Kusanagi

Siiiiiii…- Dijeron todos

En eso los 5 chicos se ponen los trajes y las cosas quedaron haci: 

Chico 1 (Kyo): Te toco el traje de Profesor

Chico 2 (Ash): Te toco el traje de Ladrón

Chico 3 (Iori): Te toco el traje de Cantante

Chico 4 (Terry): Te toco el traje de Bombero

Chico 5 (K): Te toco el traje de Mecánico

Bien empecemos, vamos con todos, empecemos con el chico 1, bien di lo que quieras pero que tenga que ver con tu traje, y se lo dediques a una chica, cuando tengas pareja al salir de aquí- Decía Kusanagi y Kyo empezaba.

Si la enseñanza fuera tu amor, pasaría toda mi vida aprendiendo sobre el.- Decía Kyo vestido de Profesor

Muy bien Chico Numero 1, vamos con el Chico Numero 2- Decía Kusanagi y Ash empezaba.

Tengo todos las reliquias del mundo en mi colección, pero me falta la más rara, la mas grande, la mas difícil de hallar, tu amor al cual quiero conquistar.- Decía Ash vestido de Ladrón

Increíble, este esta difícil de superar, muy Bien Chico Numero 2, Ahora vamos con el Chico Numero 3- Decía Kusanagi y Iori empezaba.

Se me todas las canciones del mundo, menos la sinfonia de tu belleza, y solo tu sabes de ella pero yo quiero saber como suena.- Decía Iori vestido de Cantante.

Lo admito muy bueno Chico Numero 3, ahora vamos con el Chico Numero,,- Decía Kusanagi siendo interrumpido por Iori.

Espera solo reitero que hago esto por…- Decía Iori

Si, ya dijiste tu clan, bla bla bla, pero apuesto a que te terminas enamorando de alguna, apuesto mi programa a que si- Decía Kusanagi- Bueno ahora si Chico Numero 4 vas tu.

Ni con toda el agua del mundo, apago el fuego que arde en mi corazón por ti- Decía Terry vestido de Bombero.

Aplausos, pero ahora el ultimo, El Chico Numero 5- Decía Kusanagi para darle el turno a K.

Si tu pierna izquierda fuera viernes, y tu pierna derecha domingo, como desearía que siempre fuera Sábado- Decía K

En eso todas las chicas del público, se morían por agarrar a K Y matarlo a besos.

Cálmense chicas, ni que hubiera estado tan bueno, eso mas bien pareció demasiado atrevido- Decía Kusanagi

Que esperabas de un mecánico…- Dijo K

Bueno esta bien, pero ya no hagas mas propuestas indecentes- Decía Kusanagi

De acuerdo- Dijo K

Ahora lo ultimo, es turno de las chicas, a si que pasamos con mi compañera Chizuru- Decía Kusanagi dándole la palabra a Chizuru.

Gracias, ahora lo que haremos será lo siguiente, le preguntaremos a cada una de las chicas, que si estuvieran casadas con alguno de los chicos como lo despertarían en la mañana, bueno empecemos con la chica Numero 1 (Athena), como despertarías a tu esposo- Pregunta Chizuru

Solo le diría, cariño es hora de despertar- Respondía Athena

Este... bueno bien… ahora Chica Numero 2 como lo harías tu- Preguntaba Chizuru

Tiene que decirme Te amo cada vez que se levante sin olvidarlo ningún día y en cuanto a levantarlo, fácil, lo acaricio hasta que se levante y si no lo hace lo golpeo, y si me ama, lo amare- Decía Elizabeth

Excelente... Ahora la siguiente- Decía Chizuru

Despierto a la hora acordada, ni un minuto más tarde, hora perfecta, y si no 200 flexiones para que no vuelva a ser un perezoso, y si no se levante le grito por un altavoz- Decía Leona

Este.. Bien ahora La siguiente- Decía Chizuru

Le llevaría el desayuno hasta la cama, y lo comeríamos los dos juntos, y nos abrazaríamos y nos besáramos entre nosotros hasta que nos queramos levantar- Decía Kula

Hayyyyyyy, que tierno- Decían todos los del publico

Yo quiero una mujer haci- Decían y gritaban todos los 5 chicos.

Perezosos…- Decía Kusanagi a los chicos de su lado.

Bueno ahora la ultima- Decía Chizuru

Le diría, levántate flojo busca algo que hacer… y luego le tiraría el desayuno en la cabeza- Decía Mary

De acuerdo…un poquito dura pero bien regresamos contigo Kusanagi- Decía Chizuru

Bien no teníamos planeado hacer esto pero lo haremos, quiero que saquen a todas las chicas y solo dejen a los chicos, luego las vuelven a meter- Decía Kusanagi mientras sacaban a las chicas, claro los chicos tenían los ojos tapados para no verlas, y ya cuando estaban afuera.

Bien ahora que las chicas no están, sáquense la venda y vengan los 5 al escenario y pónganse estos trajes- Decía Kusanagi mientras arreglaban el escenario con paredes en forma de 5 casas pequeñas, con todo terminado y ellos vestidos, Kusanagi empezó a hablar.

Bueno todos `pónganse en sus lugares, que es en cada casa, y tápense los oídos con estos audífonos (los audífonos era grandes y tenían música puesta a un volumen que te rompe los oídos, sin poder oír nada)- Ya cuando todos estaban sin poder oir nada y en sus lugares Kusanagi empieza a hablar.

Bien ahora lo que haremos será, que Chizuru le dara al primer chico (Kyo), una oración y la irán pasando entre ellos hasta llegar al ultimo chico (Terry), quien la escribirá en una pizarra por cada frase buena, un punto si no logran ninguno demostraran que los hombres somos mas chismosos, recuerden no pueden oir nada haci que será mas difícil, se guiaran por el movimiento de sus bocas, pero bueno que empiece YA.- Decía Kusanagi

Primera oración- Decía Chizuru mientras Kyo la leía y se la memorizaba y iba a la ventanita de su casa a decírsela a Ash.

Ash- Gritaba Kyo

Que paso- Gritaba Ash

K, Quiere hacerle un regalo a Kula- Decía Kyo diciendo la frase varias veces para que Ash se la memorizara.

Entendido- Dijo Ash mientras iba a la ventana de Iori.

Iori- Gritaba Ash.

Que- Decía Iori.

Que… K, Quiere cogerse en su casa a Kula- Decía Ash mientras todos los del publico se reían, y la cámara enfocaba a K, el cual ni siquiera sabia lo que habían dicho de el, Ya cuando Iori se la memorizo fue hacia donde K.

K- Grita Iori

Que- Grita K

Que… K, Quiere saborear todo el día a Kula…- Decía Iori provocando la risa de todos y K ni oía, pero fue con lo que tenia.

Terry... tu el tipo de la gorra- Decía K

Que- Pregunto Terry

Iori, quiere con Leona…- Dijo K (este tipo no sabe ni como cambiar las cosas), mientras Terry lo intentaba saber y memorizar.

Y lo que Terry al final escribió fue "K Dash, ayer tuvo una noche de pasión con Kula"

Juas, Juas, Juas- Decía Kusanagi riéndose y todo el publico lo acompañaba en risa.

Ninguna esta buena, lo siento pero eso demuestra que ustedes los hombres, son más chismosos- Decía Chizuru

Te voy a matar Terry por escribir eso, además que a mi no me gusta Kula, me gusta la chica que bese en el programa pasado- Dijo K (pero que tonto que ni se da cuenta de que es la misma persona)

En eso vuelvan a sentarse las chicas y los chicos sin haberse visto las caras.

Bien hasta el próximo programa, los esperamos, con mas concursos en SE BUSCA PAREJA, hasta la próxima.

Oye nos quedaremos a dormir aquí de nuevo- Pregunto Terry

SI- Respondió Kusanagi

Que bien- Respondió Terry

Mejor ya que salgan los créditos- Decía Kusanagi mientras se acababa el Segundo programa.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Tercer Programa**

Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, estamos una semana mas con ustedes en su programa que cada vez sube mas de Rating, "Se Busca Pareja", esperando que en este programa los entretengamos como siempre y para conducir su programa… el grandioso Kusanagiiiiiiiiiiii-

Muchas gracias señor productor, bueno hola gente que nos ve, efectivamente es su tercer programa de SE BUSCA PAREJA, veamos si nuestros concursantes hallaran en este lugar a su media naranja, pero vamos con ellos que esta vez están despiertos- Decía Kusanagi mientras iba a hablar con los chicos

Hola chico numero uno, crees que hoy hallaras a tu pareja- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Pues te seré sincero, es muy poco probable, por que aun no me decido por una de ellas- Decía el Chico 1 (Kyo)

Bueno ahora veamos con el chico numero 2- Decía Kusanagi quien iba a hablar con el chico numero 2

Hola chico numero 2, crees que hoy, con tres semanas ya transcurridas, crees que sean suficientes y ya te hallas decidido por una de las chicas- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Pues… no estoy seguro, pero solo quiero una mujer en mi vida… solo una y Luego para casarme, espero sea la correcta- Respondía Chico 2 (Ash)

Bien, ahora vamos con el chico numero 3- Decía Kusanagi mientras iba a hablar con el chico numero 3- Hola chico numero tres, como te sientes después de tres semanas

Pues… mas o menos, ya te lo dije me he sentido bien durmiendo en este lugar, es mejor que dormir en la basura, y en cuanto a si me decido hoy, pues no se- Decía Chico 3 (Terry)

Ah… de acuerdo, y tu Chico numero cuatro, como estas- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Bien…- Decía Chico 4 (K')

Deberías dejar de ser tan antisocial amigo- Decía Kusanagi- Bueno ahora vamos con el ultimo de los chicos para luego ir hacia los concursos de hoy, por cierto con los números de hoy se quedaran con ellos hasta el final del concurso por que me han hecho unas llamadas telefónicas quejándose de que cambian mucho de números, peor bueno vamos con el ultimo- Decía Kusanagi

Bien…- Decía El Chico 5 (Iori)

Igual que el otro chico, ustedes dos deberían ir a Socialandia- Decía Kusanagi mientras empezaban los concursos- Bien lo primero que haremos este día será, que genero de película es su favorito, a quien no le gustaría ver su película favorita con su pareja, así que empiecen a escribir en sus pizarrones y cuando terminen me avisan

Listo- Dicen todos en 5 segundos

De acuerdo muy bien, muestren sus pizarrones ya- Decía Kusanagi

Todo quedo así:

Chico 1 (Kyo): Acción

Chico 2 (Ash): Aventura

Chico 3 (Terry): Suspenso

Chico 4 (K'): Terror

Chico 5 (Iori): Cualquiera

Ahora veamos con las chicas: 

Chica 1 (Athena): Romance

Chica 2 (Elizabeth): Terror

Chica 3 (Mary): Lo que sea

Chica 4 (Kula): De Princesas

Chica 5 (Leona): Cualquiera

Rayos, esta vez quedo muy confuso, entonces lo que haremos ahora será poner su película favorita, esta vez puede ser del genero que ustedes elijan, bien empiecen a escribir en sus pizarras y cuando estén listos me avisan- Decía Kusanagi

Listo- Decían todos al unísono

Bien veamos- Decía Kusanagi

Todo quedo así:

Chico 1 (Kyo): Matrix y Misión imposible

Chico 2 (Ash): Como si fuera la primera vez

Chico 3 (Terry): La momia

Chico 4 (K'): Destino final 3

Chico 5 (Iori): Espejos siniestros

Veamos las chicas:

Chica 1 (Athena): (escribió una lista completa, solo imagínense una película de romance)

Chica 2 (Elizabeth): Destino final 4

Chica 3 (Mary): La que sea con tal de ver una

Chica 4 (Kula): Escribió un millón de películas de las princesas de Disney

Chica 5 (Leona): Cualquiera

Muy bien amigos, ahora como todos están muy bien en cuanto a sus películas, veremos las 10 películas que nos han dicho nuestros amigos- Decía Kusanagi mientras el publico aplaudía y se bajaba un televisor gigante- Bien empecemos con Matrix

Al terminar la película.

Yo soy el elegido- Decía Chico 1 (Kyo) en tono burlón

Si claro, el elegido para que yo te mate- Decía Chico 5 (Iori)

Bueno vamos con la de Misión imposible- Decía Kusanagi mientras se ponían todos lentes en 3D para verla mejor

Al terminar la película.

Tom eres el mejor- Decía Chico 1 (Kyo)

Puedes callarte ya- Gritaba Chico 5 (Iori)

Bueno sin mas que decir, vamos con la película, como si fuera la primera vez- Decía Kusanagi

Al terminar la película.

Lo vez chico 4 (K'), no es tan malo no recordar tu pasado, mira y aprende de la chica de la película- Decía Kusanagi en tono burlón

Oye- Reclamaba Chico 4 (K')

Me encanta- Decía Chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Enserio- Preguntaba Chico 2 (Ash)

Si tienes muy buenos gustos- Decía Chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Oh... gracias- Decía Chico 2 (Ash)

Bueno ahora vamos con Destino final 3- Decía Kusanagi

Al final de la película.

No volveré a subirme a una montaña rusa nunca mas- Decía Chico 2 (Ash)

Yo ni siquiera volveré a ir a un parque de diversiones- Decía Chico 3 (Terry) aun traumado por lo que vio

No sean tan llorones estuvo muy bueno- Decía como siempre Chico 4 (K')

Bueno vamos con la momia- Decía Kusanagi

Al final de la película.

Jonathan eres el mas chistoso de la película- Decía Shingo entre la multitud- Claro mi señor Chico numero 1 (Kyo), puede ser mas chistoso que tu si se lo propone

Que hace el aquí- Pregunta Chico 1 (Kyo)

Lo siento pero tuvimos que dejarlo entrar- Decía Kusanagi mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el publico de nuevo- Bueno al fin la ultima- Decía Kusanagi- Espejos siniestros

Al final de la película.

No volveré a acercarme a un espejo- Decía Chico 1 (Kyo)

Nunca te acerques a Benimaru nunca mas, por que el tiene uno siempre cerca de el- Decía Chico 5 (Iori)

Bueno ahora lo que haremos será hacer escenas de películas por supuesto tienen que vendarse para hacer eso- Decía Kusanagi

Mientras todos se vendaban los ojos y quedaban completamente sin verse.

Bien ahora tráiganme la ruleta- Decía Kusanagi mientras Chizuru la traía una ruleta donde había todo tipo de géneros de películas desde las de fantasía hasta acción y muchas mas- Bien dos personas la giraran, la girara y tendrá que actuar una película de ese genero con la chica que el publico elija

Bien primero el Chico 4 (K')- Decía Kusanagi

Por que yo- Exclamaba Chico 4 (K')

Por que tu eres el mas aclamado- Decía Kusanagi

En ese momento K' se resigna y gira la ruleta, y en un momento por fin se detiene en un lugar especifico

Díganme que es algo bueno- Decía Chico 4 (K')

Quedo en… Romance- Decía Kusanagi mientras todos los del publico se quedaban con cara de, queremos que actué con la chica 4 (Kula)

Pero si la única película de Romance que he visto es el titanic, es mas solo le vi el final y no me acuerdo muy bien- Decía Chico 4 (K')

Entonces harás la parte donde el barco se desmorona, y quedas en el agua con Rose, en este caso la chica que elija el publico, y si no te sabes mucho pues invéntale todo si es necesario para que sea una escena estilo kof, a quien quieren para que actué con el- Preguntaba Kusanagi sin esperar que alguien le respondiera

Chica 4 (Kula)- Gritaban Todos al unísono mientras Kusanagi se tapaba los oídos

Esta bien.., solo lo tenían que decir- Decía Kusanagi- Bien ahora lo que haremos será lo siguiente, chica 4 (Kula) vendrá hacia acá

En eso llega Chizuru y agarra de la mano a Chica 4 (Kula) y la lleva hacia el escenario donde fue ambientado para que pareciera como a la escena de la película

No puedo creer que yo este aquí- Decía K' en su mente- bueno tan siquiera no la puedo ver así me dará menos miedo

Luz, Drama, Acción

Todos se quedaron viendo a Kusanagi.

UPS perdón este era otro guión jeje- Decía Kusanagi corrigiendo- Ahora si Luz, Cámara, Acción, Por cierto el que lo haga mejor podrá salir a la calle 2 horas como premio

Dios mió, dos horas por fin fuera de aquí, Jack ven a mi para ganar y salir de aquí un rato- Decía K' en su mente

Acción.

Rose, tu debes salvarte, debes envejecer y tener hijos, tu morirás de vieja, de nada mas- Decía K' (Jack xD)

Jack, tu también saldrás de aquí conmigo- Decía Kula (Rose xD)

Solo prométeme que saldrás de aquí y estarás a salvo, prométemelo- Decía K' (Jack)

Si te lo prometo- Decía Kula (Rose)

Y Así paso lo que duro lo demás hasta terminar y en la escena final donde ellos bailan, en vez de eso fueron al grano y se besaron

Rayos de nuevo- Decía Kusanagi

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Decía La gente la cual levantaba Pancartas K'xKula

Ya cuando todos se sentaron en sus lugares y se quitaron las vendas, ya todo estaba bien

Me sorprendes amigo- Decía Kusanagi- Pero eso no cambia el echo de que todavía no íbamos a los besos, solo por eso el concurso ya no tendrá ganador y se queda ahí, mejor vamos con otra cosa

De acuerdo, mientras no sea conmigo- Decía Chico 5 (Iori)

Si, eso queremos ver a Chico 5 (Iori) con Chica 5 (Leona)- Gritaba la gente

Pues no- Decía Kusanagi

La gente empezó a abuchearlo.

En esos momentos a Kusanagi lo llaman.

Quien es- Pregunta como un tonto Kusanagi

Escúchame, mejor será que hagas que Chico 5 (Iori) se bese con Chica 5 (Leona), o si no date por muerto- Decía la voz de una chica mientras cortaba el teléfono

Rayos quien era esa chica- Decía Kusanagi asustado mientras veía que lo estaban grabando- Este… bien ahora lo que aremos será el beso mas largo

Que es eso- Preguntaban todos

El Beso mas largo, este concurso se trata de darte un beso entre parejas y la pareja que mas dure podría incluso ser la que se forme hoy- Decía Kusanagi

Mi señor Chico 1 (Kyo), seguro que ganara el lo gana todo- Decía Shingo en el publico

Enserio que quien lo dejo entrar- Preguntaba Chico 1 (Kyo)

Nadie sabe, hizo fila desde la madrugada para entrar- Decía Chico 3 (Terry)

Bien ahora veremos cuanto duraría su beso mas largo- Decía Kusanagi con voz macabra- Pasen los 10 aquí

En eso todos los 10 se vendan para luego ir hacia el escenario y al llegar Kusanagi y Chizuru organizaron las parejas

Muy bien… ahora las parejas las escogerá el publico con los controles debajo de su asiento, las parejas se formaran mediante ellos las pidan… entendido- Explicaba Kusanagi a todos

Si entendido- Decían todos al unísono

Mi señor Chico 1 (Kyo) lo gana todo- Gritaba Shingo en el publico

Suficiente saquenlo- Gritaba Kusanagi mientras los de seguridad llegaban a donde estaba sentado Shingo

Esperen esta bien me callare- Decía Shingo asustado

Esta bien… pero no hagas ni un solo ruido o te sacamos y te tiramos al basurero- Decía uno de los guardias mientras se iban de el lugar

Bien…- Decía normalmente Kusanagi retomando la palabra- Ahora las parejas voten ya…

2 Minutos después

Veamos las cosas quedaron así:

La gente quiere que las parejas que se besen aquí sean:

Chico 4 (K') con Chica 4 (Kula)

Chico 3 (Terry) con Chica 3 (Mary)

Chico 2 (Ash) con Chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Chico 5 (Iori) con Chica 5 (Leona)

Chico 1 (Kyo) con Chizuru

QUEEEEEEEE- Dijeron todos sorprendidos

Oigan desde cuando se puede hacer esto, ella ni siquiera esta concursando- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Lo siento, pero no podemos defraudar al publico- Decía el productor

Bueno esta bien…- Decía Kusanagi sin saber que Shingo puso el nombre de Chizuru en los controles para jugarle una broma a todos

Que ya empiece- Gritaban todos

Ah si…- Decía Kusanagi mientras todas las parejas se ponían con la persona que les toco

Listos- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Si- Gritaban los 10

YA-

En ese momento todos se besan apasionadamente y así se quedan un buen rato.

5 Minutos después

Esos tipos tienen pulmones de hierro aun ninguno a perdido- Decía uno de tantos fans en el publico

En ese momento pierden Chico 3 (Terry) y Chica 3 (Mary)

Uhhhh… lo siento amigos perdieron- Decía Kusanagi

En ese momento pierden Chico 2 (Ash) y Chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Sabia que no durarían mucho- Dijo Kusanagi mientras empezaba a poner la mirada fija en los últimos 3 equipos

En ese momento pierden Chico 4 (K') y Chica 4 (Kula)

Noooooo- Gritan los del publico

Lo siento… así es la vida a veces ganas a veces pierdes- Decía Kusanagi mientras solo quedaban dos

10 Minutos después

Oigan que gane alguien ya… tal vez ustedes estén disfrutándolo pero nosotros ya nos aburrimos- Gritaba Shingo en el publico

Esta vez concuerdo con el… ya que gane alguien- Dijo Kusanagi molesto

En ese momento pierden Chico 1 (Kyo) y Chizuru

Y Los ganadores son el Chico 5 (Iori) y la chica 5 (Leona).

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Gritaba el publico

Uff de la que me salve de morir- Decía Kusanagi en su mente

Bien pasen todos a sus asientos- Decía Kusanagi

Encontré- Gritaba Kyo

QUE- Decían todos sorprendidos

No me digas que… con un beso ya encontraste- Decía Kusanagi

No también por que siento que es alguien especial- Decía Kyo

Si tu lo dices- Decía Kusanagi quitándole la venda a Kyo

Si lo sabia- Decía Kyo mientras corre lentamente y en cámara lenta hacia donde esta Chizuru para besarla

Shingo tomando fotos

Kyo le lanza una llamarada en cámara lenta y le quema la cámara

Shingo saca otra cámara y sigue tomando fotos

En ese momento Kyo besa a Chizuru lo mas romántico de su vida mientras todos lo ven y aplauden y Shingo toma fotos y se forma la primera pareja mientras terminan de besarse

Siiiiiiii- Gritan todos

Oigan y yo que- Dice Athena súper enojada

Así es verdad… traigan al tonto- gritaba Kusanagi mientras llevaban a Kensou y mira a Athena

Athena- Gritaba Kensou mientras perseguía a Athena por todo el lugar

No aléjenlo- Gritaba Athena mientras huye por una puerta y sale fuera del lugar

Creo que con eso forme dos parejas por lo que soy Kusanagi 2x1- Decía Kusanagi mientras todos lo ven y no les da risa su chiste- Esta bien… Kusanagi al descuento- Tampoco se ríen- Bien entonces sigamos

Oye y nosotros que- Preguntaban Chizuru y Kyo

Ah si ustedes pasen a sentarse con el publico cuando todas las parejas estén formadas, las 5 parejas pasaran al frente, alégrense- Decía Kusanagi

En eso ambos pasan a sentarse tomados de la mano y felices.

Oye Kusanagi- Decía Kyo en voz baja

Que- Decía Kusanagi

Mas tarde finge ser yo… y rompe con Yuki así me ahorro las molestias- Decía Kyo

Pero primero págame 10 Dólares- Decía Kusanagi

Bien- Decía Kyo mientras le pagaba el dinero y se iba a sentar

Un momento me quede sin asistente- Decía Preocupado Kusanagi

Yo te ayudare- Decía Maki Kagura llegando al lugar

Esta bien… además tu te pareces a Chizuru… y será como juego de gemelas entendieron (Fondo de grillo)- Decía Kusanagi- Rayos nunca se ríen

Bueno no deberías seguir- Decía Maki a Kusanagi

Oh si es verdad- Decía Kusanagi

Con que era Kyo, me pregunto quienes mas estarán del otro lado, es mas a quien fue que bese- Se preguntaba en su mente Chica 5 (Leona)

Bien lo ultimo, díganme cuanto le ponen en calificación a la persona que besaron- Decía Kusanagi mientras sigue hablando- Pónganlo en sus pizarras y me avisan

Yo le pongo 10- Decía Kyo mientras besaba otra vez a Chizuru

Si pero tu ya conseguiste pareja viejo, así que silencio- Decía Kusanagi- Bueno empiecen ya

2 segundos después

Ya- Decían todos

Bien muestren ya- Decía Kusanagi mientras todos mostraban su calificación

Chico 2 (Ash): 10

Chico 3 (Terry): 9.8

Chico 4 (K'): 10

Chico 5 (Iori): 10

Chica 2 (Elizabeth): 10

Chica 3 (Mary): 9.5

Chica 4 (Kula): 10

Chica 5 (Leona): 11

11- Decía Kusanagi sorprendido- Ese numero vale

Si vale- Decía el productor

Bueno espero les haya agradado nuestro tercer programa, fue un gusto estar con ustedes una vez mas, quien será la siguiente pareja en formarse, que es lo que haremos para la próxima. Pues vea el siguiente programa de Se busca pareja, nos vemos- Decía Kusanagi despidiéndose

Oye Kusanagi- Decía Terry

Si Terry, si van a dormir aquí- Decía Kusanagi molesto

Ah bueno- Decía Terry- te iba a preguntar si no íbamos a dormir aquí

Hasta la próxima-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Cuarto Programa**

Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y Shingo, este día venimos con su cuarto programa de SE BUSCA PAREJA, Y Para conducir su programa al magnifico, el grandioso, el bronceado, el carismático, el que tiene la mejor corbata del mundo en forma de moño, Kusanagiiiiiiiii- Decía El Productor

Gracias señor productor, Hola Damas y caballeros venimos con su cuarto programa de se busca pareja- Decía Maki en eso Kusanagi se le queda viendo con cara de "Oye el presentador soy yo"

Ejem- Dice Kusanagi

Salud- Dice Maki- Bien queda Kusanagi con ustedes el tipo de la corbata graciosa

Gracias señor Productor, gracias Maki aunque lo ultimo no era tan necesario- Decía Kusanagi un poco molesto- Bien este día venimos con su cuarto programa de se busca pareja, en el programa pasado pudimos formar la primera pareja, la pregunta es formaremos otra hoy, o es mas Shingo seguirá molestando en el concurso

Oye- Grita Shingo en el publico

Que es ese apestoso olor- Dice Kusanagi oliendo a los tipos

Tu que crees no nos hemos dado una ducha desde que venimos aquí, eso significa que no nos hemos bañado desde hace cuatro semanas- Explicaba Chico 3 (Terry)

Bueno esta bien, pueden irse a dar una ducha, pero vuelvan rápido y mandare a un guardia con cada uno para que no se vean chicos con chicas- Decía Kusanagi mientras los 8 se vendaban y iban hacia el baño para darse una ducha

2 Horas después

Y es así como Chizuru te creo- Terminaba de explicar Maki Kagura a Kusanagi

Enserio, no me lo esperaba- Decía Kusanagi mientras los 8 llegaban y se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos

Al sentarse todos

Bueno ya se sienten mejor- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Pues claro ya nos hacia falta una ducha, ya olíamos a humanidad- Decía Chica 3 (Mary)

Bueno esta vez, lo que haremos será ver un genero de Música que les guste, pueden elegir alguno de todos los que tengan, a quien no le gustaría oír música mientras esta con su pareja- Decía Kusanagi mientras seguía hablando- bien tomen sus pizarrones y escriban tienen un minuto

1 minuto después:

Veamos- Decía Kusanagi mientras todos levantaban sus pizarrones

Chico 2 (Ash): Pop

Chico 3 (Terry): Jazz

Chico 4 (K'): Metal

Chico 5 (Iori): Rock

Chica 2 (Elizabeth): Lo que sea

Chica 3 (Mary): Lo que sea

Chica 4 (Kula): Pop

Chica 5 (Leona): cualquiera

Cielos, ustedes siempre me dejan mas confuso que un niño perdido en un centro comercial- Dijo Kusanagi- ese no era chiste solo para agregar… Bien ahora hemos traído nuevamente a alguien que conoce a cada uno de los chicos y chicas empecemos a ver sus opiniones

Duo Lon-

Para mi el chico 2 (Ash), es alguien extremadamente orgulloso pero no es tan malo, en realidad es el único de todos los heroes de kof en tener clase … por que cierto chico bronceado… cierto solitario de cabello rojo no se lleva con nadie… y el vagabundo ni se diga

Joe-

El Chico 3 (Terry), es un tipo muy buena onda, es increíblemente genial, en especial por sus músculos- en ese momento todos ven con cara de raro a Joe- digo… para las chicas… mejor me voy

Maxima-

Que puedo decir de el chico 4 (K'), es un completo antisocial, por lo que si logran ser pareja de el, lo tendrán con ustedes todo el día, ya que no tiene amigos… a claro a excepción mía

Mature-

Definitivamente el chico 5 (Iori) es el mejor chico de este concurso es decir es el mas… mejor no digo nada recuerdo que ahí hay muchas chicas y abrir la boca me puede costar la vida

Benimaru-

Bien veamos chica 2 (Elizabeth), simplemente eres la que tiene mas dinero de estos pobretones y sobre todo mas que algunos ejem chico 3 ejem, aunque claro yo tengo mas por algo soy Benimaru… ah también eres la mas sabia

Rock-

Que puedo decir de chica 3 (Mary), solo que es una buena chica, y que es un buen partido para cualquiera de ustedes 4, así que aprovechen

Angel-

Simplemente la chica 4 (Kula), es la chica mas aniñada del mundo, es como su propia hija a domicilio, se podría decir que ella ganaría miss aniñada World tour

Oye no es mal nombre para un concurso… tal vez después…. – Decía Kusanagi mientras se percata de que lo están grabando- Oigan no ha terminado aun falta la chica 5

Whip-

Chica 5 (Leona), es muy difícil de conquistar, haci que les deseo suerte

Terminado ya todo

Bien ahora que lo recuerdo me acaban de llegar sus audiciones para entrar a este programa las cuales tengo justamente en DVD para reproducirlas en este momento- Decía Kusanagi ajustándose el moño

Oye dijeron que eso, no lo iban a pasar por televisión- Reclamaba Chico 4 (K')

Error, dijimos que no lo pasaríamos por cable, haci que démosle Play, pero antes tápenles los ojos a las chicas y tápenle los oídos también- Dice Kusanagi mientras le pone Play a las audiciones y las chicas no pueden ver nada ni oír nada, solo los chicos, y se ponen las audiciones para entrar a Se Busca Pareja

Audiciones rechazadas:

Shingo-

Hola… esta grabando probando uno, dos, tres…- en eso le dicen a Shingo que esta grabando- ah… bueno hola soy Shingo Yabuki y quiero entra a se busca pareja para conseguirme una novia, por que no es justo que mi señor Kyo conquiste a todas las chicas y yo no tenga ninguna… haci que espero me elijan o si no le diré a mi señor Kyo que les aplique un especial que haga que les duela mucho, como a mi si me llego a enterara de que no quede- Dice Shingo mientras saluda a la cámara

En ese momento todos los de el programa se ríen

Oigan lo que pasa es que no sabia que decir- Dice Shingo

Si como no yo soy el que te aplicara un especial, mejor vamos con la siguiente- Dice Kusanagi

Audición Aprovada:

Terry-

Hola… como lo ven estoy en el parque y esta cámara es alquilada por 10 minutos ya que quiero entrar a se busca pareja, ya que estoy cansado de vivir como indigente… además de que no me caería mal si la chica tiene por ahí un poco de dinero… bueno solo es un decir. saludos- Dice Terry despidiéndose

Jajajajajajajajaja- Se ríen todos en el publico

Oye si quieres te presto mi cámara- decía burlonamente Kusanagi

Enserio que estabas desesperado por entrar aquí, que hasta dijiste que eras indigente- Se burlaba chico 2 (Ash) mientras se reía

Audición Aprovada:

K'-

Hola… soy un chico que quiere algo de romance en su vida… si lo se es muy difícil pedir alguna chica que quiera estar conmigo

En todo el mundo:

YO- Gritaban casi todas las chicas que alguna vez han jugado kof

Este… mejor me apuro que creo que me están siguiendo… soy un chico buena onda… tal vez medio idiota lo admito pero eso lo compenso con lo guapo- Dice chico 4 (K')

Oye K', ya vienen- Dice Maxima

Este… espero me acepten y saludos a todos- Decía K' mientras apagaba la cámara con rapidez

En el programa

Jajaja, tu mismo dijiste que eras un idiota, si serás tonto- Dice Kusanagi riéndose

Este… Kusanagi no deberíamos ir a los concursos- Pregunta Maki mientras ve a todos los concursantes furiosos

Este… creo que tienes razón, mejor vamos a lo siguiente- Dice Kusanagi mientras se da la vuelta- Bien ahora lo que haremos sera

Apuesto a que mi señor chico 1 (Kyo) siguiera concursando el ganaria lo que fuera- Dice Shingo en el publico

Shingo, yo ya gane, ya puedes decirme señor Kyo- Dice Kyo

Ah… perdón se me había olvidado, si mi señor Kyo- Responde Shingo

Bueno ya cállense- Dice Kusanagi enojado mientras se ajusta el moño- Bien lo que haremos hoy será un concurso llamado No te duermas

Este concurso consiste en una batalla de 4 chicos vs 4 chicas en este concurso no solo formaremos parejas si no demostraremos quien es mas resistente las chicas o los chicos… además de que se les sirvió comida especial en su desayuno la cual les provoca un sueño inimaginable- Decía Kusanagi mientras ponía cara de "soy genial"

Bien pero y si nos aburrimos- Preguntaba chico 3 (Terry)

Pues eso es lo interesante, en este concurso se puede hablar con las chicas y chicas con chicos usando estos comunicadores… los cuales sirven solo para oírse con la chica que ellos elijan… en el comunicador viene los números de las 4 chicas para que puedan hablar con la que quieran, si están aburridos pueden iniciar una conversación… el ultimo representante de un equipo que quede despierta… gana y tiene de premio un viaje todo pagado a un lugar en el mundo que el elija, además de que cuando gane podrá ir a un crucero- Decía Kusanagi

Bien que empiece, quiero poner en practica las técnicas de no dormir en la calle- Decía chico 3 (Terry)

Amigo, deja de repetir que eres pobre- Decía chico 2 (Ash)

Bien esto empieza en 3, 2 ,1… ya- Grita Kusanagi mientras un cronometro empieza a marcar el tiempo

24 horas después:

Increíble ninguno se ha dormido… esto es algo nunca antes visto- Decía Maki

Oye, el presentador soy yo- Decía Kusangi enojado

Cálmate… Kusanagi o tu moño se va a arrugar- Decía Maki en tono burlón

Bien… y así que te pintas las uñas- Preguntaba chica 3 (Mary) a chico 2 (Ash)

Si… deberías ver como las tengo ahora están mas hermosas que nunca- Decía chico 2 (Ash) a Chica 3 (Mary)

Ah… este… que bien… oye te hablo luego- Decía chica 3 (Mary) mientras cortaba la comunicación con chico 2 (Ash)

Así que tu eres indigente- Pregunta chica 4 (Kula)

No solo lo parezco- Decía Chico 3 (Terry)

OH bueno- Decía chica (Kula)

Y entonces… te gustan los dulces- Pregunta chico 3 (Terry) a chica 4 (Kula)

Si, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, me encantaría vivir en un palacio de dulces seria un sueño echo realidad- Decía chica 4 (Kula) a chico 3 (Terry)

Algo así como rapunsel- Pregunta chico 3 (Terry) a chica 4 (Kula)

Mejor como Giselle- Dice chica 4 (Kula) a chico 3 (Terry)

Entonces tienes mucho dinero- Pregunta chico 4 (K') a chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Si pero no me gusta alardear de eso, mejor háblame de ti como eres- Pregunta chica 2 (Elizabeth) a chico 4 (K')

Este, de acuerdo no te mentiré… estoy un poco pasado de bronceado- Dice chico 4 (K') a chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Bueno no importa… y cual es la chica que mas te ha agradado de este concurso- Pregunta chica 2 (Elizabeth) a chico 4 (K')

Tal vez la chica 4 (Kula), ella es muy… no se como explicarlo…- Dice chico 4 (K') a chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Oye amigo me prestas tu teléfono… al mió ya se le acabaron los minutos- Dice chico 2 (Ash) a chico 4 (K')

Si toma este- Dice chico 4 (K') mientras le entregaba su teléfono el cual aun mantenía la conversación con Elizabeth

Hola quien es- Pregunta chico 2 (Ash)

Soy yo, la chica 2 (Elizabeth)- Dijo chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Ah si tu eres la que me apoya en mis gustos de película verdad- Pregunta chico 2 (Ash)

Si soy yo- Responde chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Y Bueno…- Pregunta chico 5 (Iori) a chica 5 (Leona)

Bueno que- Pregunta también chica 5 (Leona)

No vas a preguntar nada mas- Dice chico 5 (Iori)

Ya veré en que pienso por ahora…- Dice chica 5 (Leona)

48 horas después:

Genial aun no me he dormido- Dice chico 3 (Terry) mientras se queda dormido

Rayos- Exclama Kusanagi molesto

Chicas 4

Chicos 3

Cual es tu bebida favorita- Preguntaba chico 2 (Ash) a chica 2 (Elizabeth)

El vino y tu- Preguntaba chica 2 (Elizabeth) a chico 2 (Ash)

Pues… creo que también aunque solo lo tome a veces- Responde chico 2 (Ash)- Oye aunque no lo creas me encanta hablar contigo

Puedo aguantar un poco mas- Decía Chico 4 (K')

No lo creo… viendo como están las cosas el siguiente en dormirse eres tu- Responde chico 5 (K')

Y tu como lo sab…- Decía chico 4 (K') el cual ni siquiera termino de hablar por que se había quedado dormido

Que le pasa a mi equipo- Grita enojado Kusanagi

Simplemente todos son unos perdedores… solo yo sigo despierto- Exclamaba chico 5 (Iori)

Oye yo también sigo despierto… pero bueno como te decía- Decía chico 2 (Ash) mientras seguía hablando con chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Chicas 4

Chicos 2

70 Horas después:

No tengo con quien hablar que tal si hablo con la aniñada- Pregunta chico 5 (Iori) en su mente- No mejor no, que tal con la chica 3, no mejor no, con la chica 2 no lo creo, este… solo me queda a una persona a quien llamar

Hola quien es- Pregunta chica 5 (Leona)

Quien mas seria… si solo estamos yo y chico 2 (Ash)- Respondía chico 5 (Iori)

Bueno esta bien y que es lo que quieres- Preguntaba chica 5 (Leona)

Conversar un rato, que tal si me dices que tal te pareció el concurso de besos- Decía chico 5 (Iori) con un poco de voz seductora en la ultima parte , lo cual hace que chica 5 (Leona) se sonroje

Este…- Dice chica 5 (Leona) mientras veía que se le habían acabado los minutos

Rayos- Gritaba chico 5 (Iori) mientras tira su teléfono a la audiencia, la cual todos estaban dormidos excepto una persona

OH si, tengo un teléfono nuevo- Gritaba de alegría Shingo mientras tomaba del suelo su teléfono nuevo

En ese momento chica 4 (Kula) se queda dormida

Al fin perdió una chica, ya era hora- Decía Kusanagi

No te quejes- Decía Maki

Chicas 3

Chicos 2

100 Horas después:

En ese momento se queda dormida chica 3 (Mary)

Chicas 2

Chicos 2

Chica 2 no creo que resista mucho, creo que me quedare dormido- Exclamaba chico 2 (Ash)

Vamos tu puedes confió en ti- Decía Chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Eres la primera chica que me cae bien… no enserio las demás son todas unas cualquiera… unas tontas solo tu no eres así- Dice chico 2 (Ash)

Chico 2 (Ash), que haces- Pregunta chico 5 (Iori)

Lo que ya debo hacer- Dice chico 2 (Ash) mientras se pone de pie- Encon…- Se cae al piso dormido y no logra decir la frase completa por lo que no es valido

Rayos, creo que estaba por decir encogido- Dice Kusangi el cual no oyó bien

Chicas 2

Chicos 1

No puede ser que sea el único chico despierto- Pregunta chico 5 (Iori)

Pues créelo- Dice Maki

200 horas después:

No me la creo estoy mas cansada que cualquier persona en el mundo y aun no ha acabado este juego- Dice enojada Maki

Señor chico 5 (Iori)- Gritaba Shingo- mi señor Kyo dice que ya se duerma para que este concurso acabe

Claro que no, no perderé- Dice chico 5 (Iori)

Duérmete- Grita Maki

¡NO!- Dice chico 5 (Iori)

Esta bien…ya se como hacerlos que se duerman- Decía Kusanagi sacando una guitarra y empezando a cantar una canción de cuna

Duérmanse los militares

Duérmanse los clanes

Duérmanse las millonarias

Duérmanse los Shingos

En ese momento Shingo se queda dormido, siendo ahora todo el publico estaba dormido

Mi canción funciona- Dice impresionado Kusanagi

En ese momento empieza a cantar de nuevo

Duérmanse los militares

Duérmanse los clanes

Duérmanse las millonarias

O sino Shingo se los va a llevar

Que Shingo me va a llevar- Dice chica 2 (Elizabeth)- mejor me duermo

Sabia que nadie se salva de asustarse con Shingo- Dice Kusanagi

Chicas 1

Chicos 1

300 horas después:

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Se podía oír en todo el lugar excepto por 3 personas las cuales eran Kusangi, Iori y Leona

No me queda de otra… les voy a contar un cuento- Dice Kusanagi mientras empieza a contar

Genial un tonto cuento de hadas- Dice chico 5 (Iori)

Este no es un simple cuento de hadas es un "Cuento al estilo kof"- Decía Kusanagi mientras empezaba a contar

"El y su novia"

Había una vez, una chica linda que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico de cabello rojo, el iba a visitarla siempre pero nunca se atrevía a decirles sus sentimientos, pero llego un buen día que la chica se decidió a decirle cuanto lo amaba…- Decía Kusanagi parando de hablar por que los 2 se habían quedado dormido

Chicas 0

Chicos 0

Rayos, no gano nadie… y para colmo me inspire en escribir un cuento de 10 paginas para nada… bueno esta bien… este fue su cuarto programa de Se busca pareja, que pasara en el siguiente programa, habremos sacado de dudas a algunos de los concursantes, ya tendrán a alguien en mente los participantes, descúbralo en su siguiente programa de Se busca pareja, nos vemos en su siguiente edición- Decía Kusanagi mientras se quedaba dormido

Sueño de Kusangi:

Kusanagi podemos dormir aquí- Preguntaba Terry

Si chico 3 (Terry)- Decía cansado Kusangi

Hasta el siguiente programa

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Quinto Programa**

Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, adolescentes, Shingo, Parejas y disparejas, este día venimos con su quinto programa de Se busca pareja, el programa en el cual intentamos unir a sujetos para que descubren el verdadero amor y para ello queda con ustedes el… así es… el… el tipo mas divertido, el mas humorístico, el mas inteligente aunque eso no mucho… Kusanagiiiiiiiii- Decía el productor del programa- y su compañera Maki

Gracias señor productor, estamos aquí en su programa numero cinco de Se busca pareja, y queda ahora Kusanagi- Decía Maki

Gracias a ambos, efectivamente televidente este es su quinto programa de Se busca pareja, en el programa pasado todos se quedaron dormidos tras haber permanecido despiertos por mas de 3 días, cosa la cual ya todos nos recuperamos, o al menos eso espero- Decía Kusanagi viendo a los participantes- Bien veamos a nuestros 8 chicos

Hola Kusanagi que tal- Dijo Chico 3 (Terry) despertándose y saludando a Kusanagi

Hola chico 3, como te sientes ya recuperaste el sueño- Preguntaba Kusanagi

No todo, pero al menos estoy mejor que chico 5- Decía chico 3 (Terry) mientras señalaba a chico 5 (Iori)

Bien veamos que dices tu chico 4 (K')- preguntaba Kusanagi a chico 4 (K')

Estoy bien, al menos dormí mas que los otros dos- Decía chico 4 (K')

Ahora veamos a chico 2 (Ash)- Decía Kusanagi

Que paso- Preguntaba despertándose chico 2 (Ash)

Estabas hablando cuando de repente te dormiste- Respondía chico 5 (Iori)

Entonces fue eso- Decía chico 2 (Ash)

Bien ahora vamos con chico 5 (Iori)- Decía Kusanagi

Si bien- Decía chico 5 (Iori)

Bien ahora vamos con las chicas- Decía por otro lado Maki- Veamos que tal tu chica 5 (Leona) como estas

Bien- Responde simplemente chica 5 (Leona)

Este bien… y tu chica 4 (Kula)

-Kula bosteza-

Pues… tengo un poco de sueño pero si estoy bien, y con ganas de que ya empiece el concurso- Respondía chica 4 (Kula)

Y Tu chica 3 (Mary)- Preguntaba Maki

Pues yo diría que bien- Responde chica 3 (Mary)

Y por ultimo tu chica 2 (Elizabeth) como estas- Preguntaba Maki

Bien, es mas hubiera ganado pero me asuste con lo de la canción de Shingo- Responde chica 2 (Elizabeth)

Al fin, ahora vamos con un concurso- Decía Kusanagi

Que tipo de concurso-Preguntaba chico 3 (Terry)

Oye deja de interrumpirme siempre que hablo- Exclamaba molesto Kusanagi

Oye interrumpirte es mi trabajo- Decía chico 3 (Terry)

Pero creí que el trabajo de chico 3 (Terry), era ser un indigente- Decía Shingo con una cara de completo tonto

Shingo estas despedido- Gritaba Kusanagi

Pero ni siquiera trabajo aquí- Decía asustado Shingo

Quieres un empleo de inmediato- Preguntaba Kusanagi poniéndole una viñeta de contratado

Ya lo creo- Dice Shingo

Despedido- Grita Kusanagi quitándole la viñeta y alejándose de el

Bueno como seguía el día de hoy nuestro concurso será un simple concurso de cocina- Explicaba Kusanagi

Como… pero nosotros no sabemos cocinar- Decían los 4 chicos al mismo tiempo

Pues tendrán que aprender- Les reclamaba Kusanagi a los chicos- Pues para este concurso deberán cocinar una comida que haga que yo me satisfazla, además que no me gusta mucho la comida, solo como cuando no tengo nada que hacer

Bien Kusanagi y que debemos hacer- Preguntaba chico 2 (Ash) mientras se estaba retocando la pintura de sus uñas

Dame eso- Decía Kusanagi mientras le quitaba el esmalte a chico 2 (Ash)- Bien lo que deberán hacer es lo siguiente, les daremos una mesa llena de comida, de las cuales deberán de prepararme una comida que sea deliciosa, ahora bien les traeremos sus mesas

En ese momento agrandan la pared, para poner la mesa en medio de los concursantes, cada mesa por un lado (chicos y chicas separados), y nadie que se pueda ver

Muy bien ahora empiecen- Gritaba Kusanagi mientras todos empezaban

En ese momento todos empezaron a mezclar ingredientes a lo loco, mientras que otros lo hacían mas calmados y mas lento, y otros simplemente no sabían que hacer

Si mi señor Kyo, estuviera ahí, el ya hubiera ganado- Gritaba Shingo en el publico

Shingo, por favor cállate- Decía Kyo tapándose la cara

Bien esto va muy bien- Decía Kusanagi

Lo dices tu, pero yo no lo creo- Decía molesto chico 3 (Terry)

Oigan alguien aquí sabe cocinar- Preguntaba chico 2 (Ash)

Bueno yo se como calentar las cosas- Decía chico 4 (K') encendiendo su fuego

Nosotros también- Decían chico 2 (Ash) y chico 5 (Iori) encendiendo sus fuegos también

Pero lo que necesitamos es alguien quien cocine- les decía chico 3 (Terry)

Esta bien podemos hacer una tarta de chocolate, es lo único que se hacer- Explicaba chico 2 (Ash)

¡No!, mejor hagamos carne- Decían chico 4 (K') y chico 5 (Iori)

Bien, no nos queda de otra, tendremos que hacer una tarta de carne, solo así podremos trabajar los tres- Explicaba chico 3 (Terry)

Crees que eso sea comible- Preguntaba chico 5 (Iori)

Eso espero- Respondía chico 3 (Terry)

**1 Hora después**

Bien se acabo el tiempo, veamos que tal están sus platillos- Decía Kusanagi mientras pasaba por la mesa de las chicas

Hola! Kusanagi!- Decían las chicas

¡Hola!, bien veamos su comida- Decía Kusanagi sentándose en la mesa y las chicas le llevan su comida

Este es, el helado mas sabroso del mundo- Decía llevándole un helado color celeste con rojo, con caramelos y dulces en los lados

Adivinare quien lo hizo la chica numero 4- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Oye, lo que pasa es que estábamos cansadas y ella se quedo con todas las cosas y hizo ese helado- Respondía chica 3 (Mary)

De acuerdo, ahora veamos- Decía Kusanagi mientras empezaba a comer del helado y le empezaba a gustar el sabor- Saben es el mejor helado que he comido, lideran por ahora ustedes

En eso se va hacia la mesa donde están los chicos

Y que es lo que hicieron ustedes- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Esta es… la tarta de carne estilo sabrosa la llamamos "La clan de esmalte súper indigente y antisocial"- Decía chico 3 (Terry)

En eso todos se echan una risa en el foro

Saben que he oído peores nombres- Decía Kusanagi intentando parar de reír

Bueno te la vas a comer si o no- Preguntaba chico 4 (K')

Si cálmate- Decía Kusanagi mientras empezaba a comer de la tarta a lo que algunos les pareció hasta repugnante, pero eso no le impedía a Kusanagi seguir comiendo de la tarta y cuando se la termino hablo- Esto es…

Es que- Preguntaron todos

Lo mejor que he comido en mi vida… ganan los chicos- Gritaba Kusanagi

Oh Siiiii- Gritaba Shingo

Shingo tu no estas participando- le acuerda Kyo

Si pero me dejo llevar por el momento- Le decía Shingo a Kyo

Bien ahora arreglen todo como estaba antes- Decía Kusanagi

En eso todos los que trabajan ahí llegan y arreglan todo, ya cuando todo esta terminado

Bien… ahora veremos en que transporte llevarían a su pareja- Decía Kusanagi- saquen su pizarra y empiecen a poner a en que transporte llevarían a su pareja, pero oye Terry si quieres no levantes la pizarra estoy seguro de lo que pondrás

Oye- Dice Terry furioso

Bien empiecen ya- Dice Kusanagi

10 segundos después

Ya- Gritan los 8

De acuerdo- Decía Kusanagi mientras empezaba a leer las pizarras de todos

Todo quedo así:

Chico 2 (Ash): Avión Privado

Chico 3 (Terry): No escribió nada

Chico 4 (K'): Motocicleta

Chico 5 (Iori): Motocicleta

Y tu Shingo- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Pero yo no estoy participando- Decía Shingo asustado

Oh vamos no seas un miedoso, solo dime si tuvieras novia en que tipo de transporte la llevarías a tu primera cita- Preguntaba Kusanagi

Eso depende… en la primera cosa que hallara, pediría un taxi, prestaría un auto, o que se yo- Dice Shingo

Bien ahora lo que haremos será… el concurso de kof- Decía Kusanagi

Que es eso, no entiendo- Pregunto chico 5 (Iori)

Pues fácil, trajimos una consola, y lo que haremos será ponerlos a jugar el KOF XIII, y chicas y chicos veremos quien es mejor jugador de aquí- Decía Kusanagi

Y eso en que ayuda, para unir parejas- Preguntaba Shingo

Shingo de nuevo despedido- Decía Kusanagi

Pero si ya me despediste- Decía Shingo

Quieres que te devuelva tu empleo- Preguntaba Kusanagi poniéndole a Shingo la viñeta nuevamente con una cara de "Soy genial"

Ya lo creo- Dice Shingo

Despedido- Grita Kusanagi quitándole la viñeta

Bueno pues que empiece ya- Gritaba Kyo

En ese momento ponen un televisor gigante, y le conectan la consola con el KOF XIII, con dos controles, y prenden el Playstation 3

Rayos yo no tengo un Playstation 3- Decía chico 3 (Terry)

Me pregunto por que será- Decía en voz baja Kusanagi

Bueno que ya empiece- Gritaba Shingo

Bien primer encuentro chico 3 (Terry) vs chico 5 (Iori)

Ahora veamos a quien elijen- Decía Kusanagi mientras los 2 escogían y las cosas quedaban así:

Chico 3 (Terry): Terry, Kyo y Ryo

Chico 5 (Iori): Iori, K', Billy Kane

Bien empecemos veamos- Decía Kusanagi poniéndose una gorrita de béisbol que decía numero 1, y empieza a comer palomitas y refrescos

5 minutos después

Eso es injusto me hacías lo mismo con Kyo solo tirar ese fueguito- Reclamaba chico 5 (Iori)

Lo que pasa es que mi señor Kyo, es el mejor personaje de KOF- Gritaba Shingo

Si como no… el mejor soy yo- Decía súper creído chico 4 (K')

Bien ahora chico 4 (K') vs chico 2 (Ash)- Decía Kusanagi volviendo a ponerse como niño de 3 años

Chico 4 (K'): K', Máxima, Iori

Chico 2 (Ash): Ash, Shen Woo, Duo Lon

Bien que empiece ya- Gritaba Kusanagi

5 minutos después

Me ganaste por tiempo. Eso no se vale- Reclamaba chico 2 (Ash)

Bueno lo que importa es que te gane- Decía chico 4 (K')

Bien eso ya no importa- Decía Kusanagi- los que siguen son chico 4 vs chico 3

Chico 3 (Terry): Terry, Kyo, Ryo

Chico 5 (Iori): Iori, K', Billy Kane

5 minutos después:

Gane- Dice chico 4 (K')

Pura suerte la tuya, espera cuando compre yo mi consola, entonces veremos- Dice chico 3 (Terry)

Bien después de la paliza que le dieron al indigente, vamos a ver como les va a las chicas- Dice Kusanagi

Con las chicas:

Bien primero la chica 2 (Elizabeth) vs chica 3 (Mary)

Muy bien ahora que empiece ya- Decía Maki

Chica 2 (Elizabeth): Elizabeth, Shen Woo, Duo Lon

Chica 3 (Mary): Terry, Kyo, Andy

Bien empecemos ya- Gritaba Kusanagi

5 Minutos después:

Bueno al menos perdí con estilo- Decía chica 3 (Mary) habiendo perdido

Bien el final chica 4 (Kula) vs chica 5 (Leona)

Muy bien empiecen ya- Decía Maki

Chica 4 (Kula): Kula, Mai, Whip

Chica 5 (Leona): Leona, Ralf, Iori

Bien empiecen ahora- Gritaba Kusanagi

5 Minutos después:

Gane, muchas gracias por jugar- Decía chica 3 (Kula), mientras le daba alegría haber ganado

Bien y chica 4 (Kula) es la ganadora- Exclamaba Kusanagi a todo el publico

Bien las cosas quedan así será el antisocial contra la aniñada, y la millonaria contra el otro antisocial, Jajaja- Se reía Kusanagi al decir esto ultimo

Bien que empiecen las cosas ahora- Gritaba Kusanagi

5 Minutos después:

Y Gana la aniñada y el antisocial 4 (K')- Gritaba Kusanagi

Bien Kusanagi apúrate que ya quiero ganar- Se quejaba chico 4 (K')

Espera por que no hacemos esto mas interesante- Decía Kusanagi lanzando una propuesta

Que quieres decir- Preguntaba chico 4 (K')

Si la chica 4 (Kula) gana tendrá una dotación de por vida de dulces- Gritaba Kusanagi

En ese momento los ojos de Kula estaban llorando solo de imaginarse tener una dotación de por vida de paletas

Y Que pasa si chico 4 (K') gana- Preguntaba Kyo en el publico

Simple ganara una motocicleta totalmente nueva- Respondía Kusanagi

Oye por que a el no lo despediste- Preguntaba molesto Shingo

Por que Kyo, me cae bien- Respondía Kusanagi

Rayos- Exclamaba Shingo molesto

Muy bien ahora jueguen por lo que les acabo de decir, el que gane ganara lo que acabo de decir, y solo para agregar si gana chica 4 (Kula) la llevare a miss kof, y a chico 4 (K') lo llevare a la ciudad motociclista, un lugar donde venden lentes, motos, chaquetas etc.

Oh por Dios- Dijeron ambos al unísono

Para que si el miss kof, siempre lo gana Mai- Gritaban las chicas que han participado en miss kof en el publico molestas

Y la ciudad motociclista siempre lo compra todo chico 5 (Iori)- Gritaban varios chicos en el publico molestos

Recordatorio, poner a Mai de jurado en lugar de concursante, y evitar que chico 5 (Iori) compre todo- Decía Kusanagi en su mente

Este podemos empezar ya- Preguntaba chica 4 (Kula)

Que…- Preguntaba Kusanagi reaccionando- Ah… si claro pueden empezar

5 Minutos después:

Y La ganadora chica 4 (Kula), ahora cuando el programa termine tendrás todos tus premios incluidos- Decía Kusanagi

Gracias- Agradecía chica 4 (Kula)

Muy bien ahora vamos con otro concurso, podría ser de cualquier cosa pero para hoy hemos planeado hacer un concurso de la frase, como lo oyen, pero esta vez lo harán chicas y chicos, pero obviamente lo harán por separado, bien creo que deberíamos empezar ya no crees- Explicaba Maki

Si, chicos pónganse la venda y salgan mientras los productores ponen las casitas y demás cosas- Decía Kusanagi un poco molesto de que le quiten la conducción

Primero serán las chicas- Preguntaba Shingo

Shingo de nuevo despedido- Gritaba Kusanagi

Pero si ya me despediste tres veces- Reclamaba Shingo

Quieres un empleo con salario bastante grande- Preguntaba Kusanagi

¡No!- Gritaba Shingo

Bueno esta bien… Kyo ascendido y con aumento de salario, y un asistente empiezas mañana temprano- Decía Kusanagi

Gracias Kusanagi- Agradecía Kyo

Rayos- Se quejaba Shingo

En ese momento los chicos se ponen la venda y se van al pasillo, mientras los productores llegaban y ponían las casitas y las chicas se ponían en sus posiciones

Bien sin mas tiempo que perder, ahora que empiece ya- Decía Kusanagi

Muy bien aquí esta la primera frase- Decía Maki mientras les mostraba a las chicas la primera frase

En ese momento chica 2 (Elizabeth), lee la frase, y va hacia la ventana de chica 3 (Mary) a decirle la frase

Y Cual es la frase- pregunta chica 3 (Mary)

Es "chica 4 (Kula) tiene sonrisa de bolida"- Decía chica 2 (Elizabeth)

En ese momento causaron en el publico una leve risa

Muy bien- Decía Chica 3 (Mary), quien creía que ya tenia muy bien memorizada la frase para ir a decirles a las otras

Oye- Gritaba chica 3 (Mary) a chica 4 (Kula)

Que pasa- Decía chica 4 (Kula)

La frase es "chica 4 (Kula) ama a chico 4 (K') por que es bólido"- Dijo chica 3 (Mary) varias veces a chica 4 (Kula) para que se lo memorizara

Hola!- Decía Chica 4 (Kula) felizmente

Que quieres, vamos a lo importante la frase- Decía apurada chica 5 (Leona)

La frase es "chico 4 (K') tiene una carita de taradito"- Decía chica 4 (Kula)

Es imposible que ganen- Decía Kusanagi en su mente

Y chica 5 (Leona) termino escribiendo "chica 4 (Kula) tiene sonrisa de bolida"

Exactamente igual muy bien echo chicas- Decía Maki chocando las manos con las cuatro chicas- Así se hace

Pero que rayos, mas vale que los chicos lo hagan mas que perfecto- Decía Kusanagi en su mente

En ese momento pasan las chicas vendadas hacia el pasillo, mientras los chicos entran y van hacia el escenario

Muy bien chicos, es hora de que ustedes demuestren que las chicas son mas chismosas que nosotros los hombres- Decía Kusanagi con una cara de "Soy genial"

Muy bien esta es su frase- Decía Maki mientras chico 2 (Ash) la leía y se la memorizaba

Oye- Gritaba chico 2 (Ash) a chico 3 (Terry)

Que pasa- Preguntaba chico 3 (Terry)

La frase es "chico 4 (K') tiene necesidad de besar a chica 4 (Kula)"- Decía chico 2 (Ash) varias veces para que chico 3 (Terry) se lo memorizara

Muy bien- Dicen ambos

Oye chico 4 (K') dijeron que tu, tienes necesidad de besar a 4 chicas"- Dijo Terry varias veces a chico 4 (K')

Bien…- Dijo chico 4 (K') mientras iba con chico 4 (Iori)

Escucha la frase es "tu tienes necesidad de ir con 4 famosos a conocer chicas"- Dijo chico 4 (K')

No le entendí nada pero, no hay de otra- Decía chico 5 (Iori) en su mente

Y la frase termino así "los 4 chicos engañaran a sus novias pero yo no por que soy genial"

Esperen esto lo escribió Kusanagi- Dijo chico 5 (Iori) molesto

Lo siento- Decía Kusanagi poniendo una cara de "Soy genial"

Puedes dejar de poner esa cara- Gritaban los 4 chicos al mismo tiempo

Lo siento- Decía Kusanagi poniendo cara de "Es que enserio soy genial"

En eso las chicas regresan al escenario y todo es acomodado como estaba antes y todos se sientan

Por que siento que se me esta olvidando algo- Decía en su mente chico 2 (Ash)

Por que Shingo será tan tonto- Decía Kyo en su mente en el publico

Por que seré tan vago- Decía chico 3 (Terry) en su mente

Por que seré tan guapo- Decía Benimaru en el publico sacando un espejo y empezando a verse en el

Por que conoceré tanta gente idiota- Decía en su mente chico 4 (K')

Por que no se me ocurre que pensar- Decía en su mente chico 5 (Iori)

Muy bien amigos y amigas, este fue su quinto programa de Se busca pareja, esperamos haberles agradado y recuerden siempre tienen que tener esperanza y su pareja ideal llegara, bueno eso es todo cuídense, saludos y chico 3 (Terry) por si te lo preguntas si dormirán aquí- Decía Kusanagi

Esta vez te quería preguntar si después del programa me podías dar empleo- Preguntaba chico 3 (Terry)

Dios mío- Decía Maki

Hasta el próximo programa amigos y amigas…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Sexto programa**

Mi malteada se acabo – se quejaba Kusanagi en medio de toda la audiencia mientras que ellos reían, haciendo gesto de que su malteada estaba vacía.

Kusanagi cállate, que ya vamos a empezar – le acordaba Maki a su compañero mientras el presentador empezaba a hablar.

Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, hombres y mujeres, adolescentes, Shingo, Kusanagi y demás personas, hoy venimos con su sexto programa de se… SE BUSCA PAREJA, el programa que te da una oportunidad de conseguir a esa persona especial en tu vida, la que te ama y no te das cuenta – anunciaba el presentador siendo luego interrumpido.

Oye esa frase la escribí yo – se quejaba Kyo mirando su libreta de poemas que por cierto estaba rota.

Y para conducirlo, el carismático, el bronceado, el astuto, el castaño, el ojos rojos, el gemelo malvado de Kyo… lo ultimo es broma… KUSANAGI – anuncia finalmente el presentador a todos y el publico empezó a aplaudir – y su ayudante Maki.

Gracias, señor presentador, me siento alagada de estar aquí, junto con mi compañero Kusanagi – agradecía Maki al publico y Kusanagi arroja su malteada vacía a un basurero cercano.

Como sabemos, este programa te ayudara a buscar a tu pareja ideal, no obstante nos divertiremos un rato, y estoy hablando de que ¡YO! me divertiré un rato – explicaba Kusanagi con una sonrisa maléfica.

Como sea, ahora vamos con nuestros concursantes los cuales son 8 – recordaba Maki pasando junto con Kusanagi al lugar donde estaban los concursantes ya mencionados.

Que quieren perdedores – les preguntaba Chico numero 1 (K')

Alguien se levanto de malas hoy – bromeaba Kusanagi con su participante del show.

Solo pasa al siguiente y ya – apuraba Chico numero 1 (K')

Como digas, veamos y tu que dices Chico 2 (Ash) – preguntaba Kusanagi al chico de fuego verde.

No tengo nada que decir, menos para alguien que no permite pintarme las uñas en medio de un show – renegaba chico numero 2 (Ash), haciendo que Kusanagi solo bufara y siguiera con el siguiente.

Kusanagi, que tal estas, como estuvo tu malteada – preguntaba chico numero 3 (Terry).

No es de tu incumbencia, de todas formas te preguntare, que tal estas hoy – preguntaba Kusanagi sin nada de ganas.

Supongo que muy bien, y mas por que los productores me regalaron un PS3, mi sueño se volvió realidad – decía el tipo de la gorra de fatal fury.

Hablando de eso, cuando me darán el mió? – preguntaba molesto Kusanagi a la producción.

Pronto no te desesperes, ya casi – calmaba la producción al castaño, el cual solo seguía con el programa.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el chico numero 4 (Iori), que tal estas hoy antisocial – preguntaba Kusanagi soltando una pequeña risa.

Dime de nuevo así y te mato – sentenciaba el de llamas púrpuras al chico de llamas carmesí.

De acuerdo – decía Kusanagi un poco asustado – y siguiendo con los demás, ahora tenemos a las chicas, Maki tu turno.

Gracias linda corbata por cierto – bromeaba Maki viendo lo ridícula que era la corbata de Kusanagi la cual tenia estampado un gato blanco miniatura.

Debiste dejarte tu moño – gritaba Shingo en el publico.

Basta de tonterías y sigamos – apuraba Kusanagi molesto y con una etiqueta de descuento en su corbata.

Hola chica numero 1 (Kula), dinos como te sientes – le preguntaba entusiasmada Maki a Kula Diamond.

Feliz, me encanta estar en este programa están lindo, y amo a todos los que están aquí – pronunciaba Kula con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y luego dices que el raro soy yo – le susurraba Kusanagi a Maki levantando una ceja.

Y tu que nos dices chica numero 2 (Elizabeth) – le preguntaba Maki directamente a la peli-azulada.

No importa mucho, pero supongo que bien – contestaba rápidamente Elizabeth a Maki.

Gracias por compartirlo, y ahora vamos con la chica numero 3 (Mary), como te sientes de estar todos estos Días con nosotros – le preguntaba Maki a la rubia.

Sencillamente bien, mientras Kusanagi no cometa mas tonterías supongo que todo estará genial – opinaba Mary a Maki.

Y finalmente la chica 4 (Leona), como te sientes – le preguntaba Maki a la chica 3.

Esperando a que este tonto programa acabe pronto, y no los vuelva a ver nunca – opinaba Leona.

De acuerdo… - contestaba Maki un poco dudosa.

Y siguiendo por fin con nuestro programa, vamos con un juego llamado… ¡La cita de tu Vida! – gritaba con emoción Kusanagi hacia todo el publico en general.

Habrá comida? – preguntaba emocionado Shingo.

Shingo no participas, no estas en el juego, no hay comida, y YA CALLATE – le gritaba Kusanagi en la cara a Shingo el cual se encogió de hombros.

Y siguiendo – le hablaba Maki a su compañero.

Como seguía, su anfitrión mas guapo y sexy de la televisión – se autoproclamaba Kusanagi – ahora vamos con una cita especial para cada uno, pero será al azar para hacer esto mas interesante.

**Por lo que será** **Chico 4 (Iori) con Chica 3 (Mary), Chico 2 (Ash) con Chica 1 (Kula), Chico 3 (Terry) con Chica 2 (Elizabeth), y finalmente Chico 1 (K') con Chica 4 (Leona) – terminaba de explicar Maki hacia el publico.**

Mientras tanto nuestros chicos y chicas se preparan, vamos a ver algunas opiniones de nuestros concursantes echas estas semanas – anunciaba Kusanagi señalando la pantalla.

**Opiniones.**

**Opinión de Chico 3 (Terry).**

ME ENCANTA – gritaba Terry muy cerca de la cámara – puedo dormir hasta tarde, las cucarachas no me pican, las ratas no me persiguen, y es mejor que dormir en las calles.

**Opinión de Chica 1 (Kula).**

Es tan hermoso, me encanta este lugar, quisiera tener mi propio programa de televisión igual que este – Exclamaba Kula emocionada y con una sonrisa.

Que niña tan tonta – susurraba el camarógrafo.

Que dijiste? – le pregunto Kula ahora furiosa aplicándole un ataque al camarógrafo.

**Opinión de Chico 2 (Ash).**

La escenografita no me quejo, la comida igual no me quejo, pero lo único que me molesta es la política no pintarte las uñas durante el programa – se enojaba Ash ante las cámaras.

**Opinión de Chica 3 (Mary).**

Juro que en cuanto salga de aquí le pateare a Kusanagi el trasero de la forma mas dolorosa posible, que tendrá que pedir dos ambulancias para llevar sus partes – exclamaba Mary cansada de la actitud de Kusanagi.

**Opinión de Chico 4 (Iori).**

Basura televisiva, es como los realitys solo que versión encontrar pareja, que perdida te tiempo – decía Iori ante la cámara.

**Opinión de Chica 2 (Elizabeth).**

Hasta cierto punto podemos aguantar a la gente, pero oigan no aguantaras a un presentador que alardea demasiado – se indignaba Elizabeth recordando a Kusanagi mientras este le hacia una cara de soy genial.

**Opinión de Chico 1 (K').**

Esta lleno de puros perdedores, gente idiota y seguro que chicas que se creen la gran cosa y son mas que unas tontas – Expresaba K' ante la cámara.

Eso no fue lo que dijiste en el segundo programa – le recordaba el camarógrafo.

Quieres que te meta estas llamas por donde nunca entra el sol? – le preguntaba K' encendiendo sus llamas.

**¡LA TOMA SE CORTO¡**

**Opinión de Chica 4 (Leona).**

Y todavía me sigo preguntando… cuando accedí venir aquí? – se preguntaba a si misma Leona.

**Devuelta al Show.**

Muy bonitos comentarios – gritaba Ryo burlándose en el publico.

Ahora vamos a empezar – exclamaba Maki poniendo unas escenas de los participantes, pero en ves de eso apareció Kusanagi cantando canciones de Rick Astley.

Quien co#$nes puso eso? – Preguntaba molesto Kusanagi.

Cálmate, error mió – se divertida Maki quitando la imagen de la pantalla.

Eso le enseñara – susurraba Chico 1 (K').

Veamos nuestras parejas disparejas están sentadas ya, ahora sonaremos este silbato, y quien tenga la mejor cita, se ganara un auto ultimo modelo luego del programa – anunciaba Maki los premios.

A mi no me dan nada, y se supone que soy el conductor – se enojaba Kusanagi.

Ya silencio veamos las citas, si quieren que termine uno de ustedes debe decir "Lose" – les explicaba Maki poniendo las mesas, mientras absolutamente todos estaban vendados para no verse y distorsionadas voces para no saber quienes son.

Que empiece – gritaba Kusanagi con una gallina en la mano.

**Cita 1.**

Que porquería de comida es esta? – se preguntaba Mary escupiendo la comida inmediatamente al probarla.

Eh comido cosas peores – accedía Iori importándole poco ese detalle.

Creo que es error mió – recordaba Kusanagi los ingredientes con los cuales los preparo.

Silencio y sigan – gritaba Maki furiosa.

Y de que quieres hablar – preguntaba Mary intentando tomar la sal, pero en lugar de eso tomo la pimienta.

De nada, tal vez de matar a Chico 5 (Kyo) – recordaba Iori.

Nadie matara a mi señor Kyo – gritaba Shingo mientras se paraba en un asiento.

Callen a ese idiota – gritaba Kusanagi tirándole malteada a Shingo el cual la atrapo en un vaso y empezó a tomársela.

Gracias necesitaba refrescarme – le agradecía Shingo a Kusanagi.

Necesito otra – se iba Kusanagi a comprar otra malteada dejando a Maki sola.

Así son todos los chicos, piensan que son sus objetos, y cuando van a hacer sus cosas no te prestan atención – decía algo molesta Maki.

Y el programa – preguntaba Máxima en el publico.

El que?... así verdad sigamos – se apenaba Maki siguiendo con la cita.

Que quieres comer? – le volvía a preguntar Mary a Iori.

Nada – respondía secamente el pelirrojo.

Que maldita cosa quieres comer – le gritaba Mary a Iori el cual se molesto.

Basta, cena sola, me largo – se despedía Iori sentándose en la banca de los participantes aun vendado dejando a Mary sola.

Lose – gritaba Mary enojada.

Pierden – gritaba Kusanagi entrando – ahora vamos con la siguiente pareja.

**Cita 2.**

Deberíamos ir ya al postre – pedía Kula el postre.

Por primera vez, creo que concuerdo contigo querida – le decía Ash intentando no comer la comida.

No aprecian la buena comida – se resignaba Kusanagi trayéndoles pastel de chocolate.

No podrían ponerle dulces encima? – preguntaba Kula entusiasmada.

Como quieras – respondía Kusanagi poniéndole dulces encima de el pastel de Kula.

Bien pequeña chiquilla numero 1 (Kula), de que quieres hablar – le preguntaba Ash Crimson a Kula Diamond.

Nada de chiquilla – se negaba Kula.

Como quieras, que dices? – le preguntaba Ash.

Ahm… Lose! – accedía Kula sin encontrar un tema del cual hablar con Ash.

No te culpo, tampoco tenia un tema para una conversación – admitía el joven Crimson parándose para ir a sentarse con los perdedores.

Interesante! – mentía en el asunto Maki.

A la siguiente pareja – decía Kusanagi tomando la cámara y guiándola a la siguiente pareja.

**Cita 3.**

Y que dicen – les preguntaba Kusanagi a Leona y K'.

…-

…-

Que les sucede es una cita, hagan algo no pueden estar toda la maldita vida, como unos imbeciles que se creen mucho por no hablar y tratar a los demás como basura – les gritaba Maki furiosa.

Pero que chica – susurraba Kusanagi ante la acción de su compañera impresionando al castaño.

Kusanagi te grabe – le gritaba Shingo mostrándole la foto a Kusanagi.

Trae eso aquí – gritaba Kusanagi lanzándose al publico y tomando el celular de Shingo.

No importa, tengo otro – le mostraba Shingo su celular de repuesto a Kusanagi.

…-

Cuanto tiempo queda? – le preguntaba el de cabellos plateados a la militar.

Si no hacemos nada, 20 segundos – le respondía sin importancia.

Lo haré por ustedes LOSE – gritaba Maki a la cámara furiosa.

Siguiente – exclamaba Kusanagi con un gorrito de fiesta y con un sombrero con la palabra Kusanagi.

**Cita 4.**

Enserio duermes con las ratas? – le preguntaba interesada Elizabeth a Terry.

No solo eso, hace unos días, tuve la oportunidad de dormir con un vago y compuso una canción de Country esplendida – le comentaba el rubio de Fatal Fury a la chica de cabello azul.

Interesante, yo nunca eh tenido esa oportunidad – le respondía tomando su bebida y probando su postre.

Pues deberías, ser indigente es lo mejor – exclamaba Terry feliz.

Debo admitirlo fueron los mejores – se ponía Maki feliz.

Ganaron – gritaba Kusanagi bailando con una canción de hip hop.

Genial – exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Sus premios serán entregados cuando estén fuera mientras volvamos al programa – avisaba Kusanagi volviendo a escena.

**Devuelta al programa.**

Quien dice que eso no es genial? – preguntaba Shingo en el publico.

Por favor Shingo, cierra la boca – le pedía Kyo sentado junto a el.

Lo haré solo por que usted me lo pide – accedía Shingo escribiendo comentarios en la pagina de www. sebuscapareja. com desde su celular.

Cuando crearon una pagina? – le preguntaba Kyo a Shingo.

No lo recuerdo, pero mire aquí esta la audición del señor Yagami – decía Shingo mostrando la audición de Iori.

**Audición de Iori.**

**Sale un pelirrojo en medio del parque.**

Como están?... la verdad no me importa como estén, solo quiero entrar a su maldito programa para poder complacer a una persona, y que no me sigan molestando con que soy emo, ahora si, púdranse – gritaba Iori a la cámara esto ultimo.

**Fin de la audición.**

Me sigo preguntando como lo aceptaron y a mi no – se quejaba Shingo ante la acción de la producción.

Cálmate mejor sigamos, que ya van a seguir con otro segmento – le recordaba Kyo a Shingo mientras volteaban a ver.

**Devuelta.**

Ahora vamos con el concurso de Juego Virtual – gritaba Kusanagi con lentes en 3D.

Y específicamente que es eso? – preguntaba Chico 4 (Iori).

Eso querido amigo, es la forma en la que ustedes podrán relacionarse por medio de entrar a un juego totalmente creado por mi, por cierto pueden descargarlo de nuestra pagina web – avisaba Kusanagi el concurso.

YO SERE EL PRIMERO EN JUGARLO – gritaba Shingo sacando su laptop y descargando el juego.

Como seguía, pondremos a prueba sus habilidades en KOF PLAY PARTY – gritaba el nombre Kusanagi.

Ya termine la descarga – gritaba emocionada Shingo.

Pero en silencio – callaba Kyo a su compañero.

Lo que deberán hacer nuestros participantes será lo siguiente, se les dará un control inalámbrico para que puedan creer sus propios personajes en el juego y puedan socializar y hablar entre ustedes, y quien sabe a lo mejor formar otra pareja, entendieron el juego? – les preguntaba Kusanagi con los 8 controles inalámbricos.

Si entendido – le respondían todos sin ganas.

Ya pase el primer nivel – gritaba emocionado Shingo.

Me estas cargando? – le preguntaba molesto Kyo en su asiento.

No hay necesidad de tener bronca mi señor Kyo – le pedía Shingo con cara de angelito.

Ya solo cállate – le pedía finalmente Kyo mientras ambos empezaban a ver desde sus asientos.

2x2= 3? – se preguntaba Kusanagi con un silbato en la oreja cuando se da cuenta que le están grabando y arroja sus cosas al otro lado del estudio mientras vuelve en si – sigamos ahora todos nuestros concursantes tienen sus controles lo que deberán hacer es…

Por que no continuas? – le preguntaba Chico 3 (Terry)

Ah… cierto, ahora empecemos – gritaba Kusanagi dándole Play al juego mientras en la pantalla el juego inicia.

**KOF PLAY PARTY.**

Nivel 1: Consigue a los mini Kusanagi.

Señoras y señores el primer equipo que llene sus cestas con los mini Kusanagi, ganaran! – les explicaba la forma de ganar Maki.

Ven para acá pequeño – le gritaba Terry a un mini Kusanagi atrapándolo en su cesta.

Son tan odiosos como el original – opinaba Elizabeth con un mini Kusanagi en la cabeza.

E igual de tontos – decía Mary mirando un mini Kusanagi justo en frente de ella con una cara de soy genial.

Ven lindo, no te haré daño – le decía Kula a los mini Kusanagi los cuales la miraron a los ojos y de fondo sonó la canción "Just the Way yo are"(Bruno Mars), y quedaron enamorados de ella y saltaron hacia la cesta.

Rayos, me las pagaras – exclamaba molesto Kusanagi fuera del juego – recordatorio, verme los 13 episodios de Yumekui Merry – susurraba Kusanagi en el estudio.

Si no te subes a la cesta, te quemare la cabeza – amenazaba K' a los mini Kusanagi los cuales salieron corriendo.

Como se te ocurre decirles eso – decía un poco molesto Terry.

Por eso – señalaba el de cabello plateado a cierto pelirrojo.

Súbete maldito presentador barato, a la cesta - le gritaba Iori al mini Kusanagi que había en el lugar.

Vengan perdedores – les molestaba Ash a los mini Kusanagi.

Los amo – les decía Kula a los mini Kusanagi los cuales estaban enamorados de ella.

What the hell is this? – se preguntaba Shingo sorprendido mirando la escena de Kula.

Listo – gritaba Mary por su equipo mostrando la cesta de todas las chicas llena.

Rayos – se quejaba Terry tirado junto con su equipo en el suelo siendo mordidos por los mini Kusanagi y siendo humillados por las chicas.

Las chicas ganan, ahora fuera del juego – ordenaba Kusanagi sacando a todos los chicos del videojuego.

**En el estudio.**

**Chicos.**

Me sorprende, en realidad Terry no mucho, pero todos ustedes me decepcionan – les decía Kusanagi muy decepcionado de los chicos.

Que esperabas, ellos nos odiaban – recordaba Terry y se masajeaba una mordida de un mini Kusanagi.

Pudieron ser mas amables – les recomendaba Kusanagi a todos los chicos.

Como si eso fuera una opción – recordaba Ash a los mini Kusanagi haciéndole gestos groseros.

Como sea, espero ganen pronto chicos – gritaba Kusanagi tirándose al escenario y empezando a cantar una canción de Aerosmith.

Que le ocurre – preguntaba Kyo mirando desde el publico.

No tengo la mas mínima idea – le respondía Ryo también en el publico.

What the hell? – se preguntaba Shingo en el publico.

Tranquilos me deje llevar – admitía Kusanagi recuperando el micrófono, para pasar a lo siguiente.

**Chicas.**

Y recuerden – les decía Maki a las chicas una frase para que ellas la repitieran.

Si señora, patear traseros, romper huesos, no tener misericordia, y dejar humillados a los chicos – repetían las chicas a Maki la cual asintió con la cabeza.

**En el estudio.**

Ahora vamos con el juego llamado la mejor escena – gritaba Kusanagi el nombre del siguiente concurso del programa.

What the hell? – preguntaba Shingo en su asiento.

Shingo, ya deja de decir eso – se cansaba de escucharlo Kyo.

Silencio! – les gritaba Kusanagi cansando.

Listo – accedía Shingo.

Bueno como seguía, lo que deberán hacer es absolutamente nada, hicimos un video recopilatorio de ustedes en el concurso y digamos que también incluimos unos cuantos montajes hechos por la producción y por mi, los cuales se los motearemos al publico – explicaba Kusanagi el concurso que estaba por pasar.

Y como se sabe quien gana? – preguntaba Iori.

Muy fácil, la escena que mas risa cause – le advertía Kusanagi mientras le daba Play al control remoto de la pantalla gigante.

**Video.**

El video empezaba con una canción muy graciosa, a lo que luego salieron imágenes de los 10 concursantes, poniendo caras distintas, luego de eso, al fin empezaron las escenas.

Se podía observar a Iori persiguiendo una cucaracha con un tubo de hierro.

No huyas maldita – gritaba Iori con la cara censurada para que no supieran quien es con un tubo de hierro en sus manos intentando alcanzar a la cucarachaza para matarla.

Ya no jugaran mas conmigo – lloraba Terry junto a unas ratas del estudio.

Hielo eres mi poder – gritaba Kula girando sobre una pierna, y empezando a brillar y lanzar colores muy brillosos a lo que cuando termino de girar se había convertido en algo muy raro – Sailor Kula – gritaba Kula con ropa de la ya mencionada.

What the hell? – se preguntaba Shingo en una escena de hace rato.

No lo hagas Mini entupido – gritaba K' siendo mordido en el trasero por un mini Kusanagi a lo cual puso una cara chistosa – vas a pagármelas conductor enano.

Soy genial – se autoproclamaba Kusanagi en una escena del programa.

Ya les dije tengo dinero, acaso alguien tiene algún problema – preguntaba ya una muy cansada Elizabeth.

Se los repito bola de tontos, este es mi estilo – alardeaba Ash mientras Sailor Kula bailaba detrás de el.

Pero que estaba pensando – se seguía preguntando Leona del por que vino al programa.

Cásate conmigo, y te juro que tal vez no te arranque la cabeza – gritaba Mary enfrente de la cámara.

Kusanagi te ves bien – halagaba Maki al ya susodicho.

What the hell? – preguntaba nuevamente Shingo ante lo que dijo Maki.

Aparece en una escena Mary golpeando un monstruo gigante, a lo cual el pobre monstruo no podía ni moverse por los puños de la chica.

Con cuantas me engañas? – le preguntaba muy molesta una chica a un chico del lugar.

Nada, solo con unas 53 – respondía el chico recibiendo una cachetada de la chica.

What the hell? – volvía a preguntar Shingo en el estudio.

Vamos chicas movimiento femenino, dejemos a los malditos hombres y convirtámoslos en nuestros esclavos, no los necesitamos solo sirven para hacer la vida una completa basura – gritaba Maki con una camisa que decía "Ser chica es lo mejor".

What the hell? – volvía a preguntar Shingo en el estudio.

Yo un día me pregunte, si en realidad existen los Zombies? – se preguntaba a si mismo Kyo en su asiento.

Aparecía una chica tirada en el suelo cuando de repente le empieza a gritar a Kyo y a seguirlo.

Mi vida esta completa – exclamaba felizmente Terry al mirar una mina de oro en su casa.

Amo a todo el mundo – gritaba Kula feliz.

Pues dame un beso amor – le gritaba un chico fanático de Kula mientras K' aparece detrás de el y la escena es cortada.

Enserio piensan que soy un tonto? – preguntaba en el video Kusanagi.

Enserio piensan que soy un tonto? – preguntaba esta vez Shingo.

Al fin lo dejo de repetir – se emocionaba Kyo en una escena.

Yo solo quería mi Pizza maldita desgraciada – le gritaba Mary a una dueña de una pizzería.

Ya me harte de ti y tus estupideces – le contestaba la mujer haciendo señas estilo Star Wars.

Donde estoy? Que pasa? Pero que lindo techo, se parece a ese techo que era donde Iori me golpeo la primera vez – recordaba Kyo levantándose del suelo.

Kusanagi siento algo por ti – empezaba a revelar una fanática del lugar mientras cierta chica del lugar se ponía furiosa – TE ODIO – le gritaba luego la fanática.

Dame los cinco – gritaba Ash – espera me rompí una uña – se quejaba Ash mirándose las uñas.

Entiéndelo puedo pagar eso, por que te sorprendes? – le preguntaba Elizabeth a un vendedor.

Vago te extrañare – abrazaba Terry a un vago del lugar.

Hola chicos – hablaba seductoramente una chica de cabello rubio y corto, vestida provocativamente, a los 5 chicos del lugar.

Hola guapa, como te llamas – le contestaba uno de los chicos.

Maria – le respondía Maria de forma provocadora.

Malditos, búsquense sus propias ilusiones – le respondía un rubio llegando y llevándose a la chica a otro lugar.

Ese que no era? – estaba por decir Terry pero es parado por Maki.

Lo ven chicas, son unas basuras humanas y cambian de chica cada momento, REVOLUCION – gritaba Maki con una fila gigantesca de chicas feministas.

De nuevo no – gritaban nuevamente los chicos mientras salían corriendo de todas las chicas furiosas que los seguían.

Eso que tiene que ver con unir parejas? – preguntaba Shingo.

Shingo cállate – le gritaba Kusanagi.

Oye – gritaba Shingo finalizando el video de una ves por todas.

**Fin del video.**

**Estudio.**

Y que les pareció? – preguntaba divertidamente Kusanagi a los chicos.

Encontré – gritaba Mary al castaño.

Así y quien es? – preguntaba Kusanagi con una estatua de si mismo en las manos.

El indigente – gritaba Mary.

Por que todo el mundo me llama así? – preguntaba Terry.

Por que tu mismo lo dijiste en el programa pasado – le respondía Shingo en el publico.

Shingo por favor, me vas a volver loco – le pedía Kusanagi.

Ahora indigente, chica peligrosa vengan – les pedía Maki mientras Kusanagi estaba quejándose de por que dejaban entrar a Shingo, luego de eso Terry observo que la chica era Mary para luego darse el beso para formalizar la pareja a lo que Shingo también tomo una foto, luego de un largo beso Kusanagi hablo.

Y ahí esta la segunda pareja – felicitaba Kusanagi mientras los chicos iban a sus asientos en el publico.

Voy a extrañarlo, el y Shingo son mis favoritos de este programa, y amare para siempre el nombre de su torta de carne – decía una chica tristemente en el publico.

Haber, tu no eres peleadora, así que cálmate aun tienes esta belleza – alardeaba Kusanagi de si mismo.

Una belleza sin cerebro – opinaba Maki a lo que Kusanagi se molesto.

Eso a sido todo gente, espero les hallamos divertido y halagado con nuestro programa de se busca pareja, formaremos otra pareja?... habrán nuevos segmentos?... me nominaran como el presentador mas guapo del mundo?... Shingo cerrara la boca por fin?... descúbralo en el siguiente programa de SE BUSCA PAREJA – Gritaba Kusanagi despidiendo el programa.

Kusanagi, amigo, este… puedo hacerte una pregunta, puedo seguir durmiendo aquí, es que eh amado este lugar como a una casa – le preguntaba Terry al conductor.

Como desees, es todo tuyo, además eres el mas gracioso del programa junto con Shingo según la señorita del publico – recordaba Kusanagi.

Y recuerda… esa persona especial que buscas la hallaras, solo busca y ella estará esperándote en sus brazos para decirte lo mucho que te quiere… ahora si, nos vemos en la próxima – despedía Maki el programa con una imagen final de Kusanagi diciendo soy Genial.

Continuara…


End file.
